Trust Me It Will All be Good
by Feodora Lee
Summary: Kau yeoja murahan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur jalanan./Kyumin/GS/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Trust Me It Will All be Good**

**Author : Feodora Lee  
**

**Genre :** Drama, romance

**Rating :** T

**Summary** **:** Kau yeoja murahan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur jalanan./Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers. Jadi berbahagialah kita sama-sama dimiliki Tuhan. ok

**Warning** **: **ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

**.  
**

* * *

Happy reading..

.

.

.

.

.

.

PLAK

Satu tamparan mengenai pipi kiri yeoja manis yang bermata foxy tersebut. Sakit di pipi kirinya itu yang dirasakan dan langsung memegang pipi kirinya. Yeoja itu masih terkejut dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

" Kyu aku… aku bisa jelaskan," kata yeoja itu membela diri

PLAK

PLAK

Dua tamparan lagi melayang. Tak kalah keras dari yang tadi di layangkan kepada yeoja itu. Kini pipinya di tampar dua kali, pipi kiri dan kanan. Kini pipi kirinya dua kali lipat lebih sakit dan perih dari yang kanan. Yang terjadi saat ini adalah tangisan yang semakin menjadi.

" Hiks.. hikss… Kyu dengarkan aku," kali ini yeoja itu memegang tangan namja yang tadi menamparnya, menggoyang-goyang tangan namjanya untuk meyakinkannya tapi yang di terimanya adalah tepisan kuat dari namja tersebut.

" KAU YEOJA MURAHAN YANG TIDAK ADA BEDANYA DENGAN PELACUR JALANAN." Teriakan yang sangat keras di lontarkan namja yang tadi dicoba di yakinkan oleh yeoja yang menaingis pilu.

" Tidak…. Tidak Kyu " yeoja itu menggeleng masih dengan isak tangis yang tak kunjung reda.

" Cihhhhh tidak menolak perkataanku tadikan? Kau menjijikkan." Dengan lengannya yang kokoh namja tersebut mendorong kuat yeoja yang dihadapannya sehingga yeoja itu tercampak jatuh dengan keras ke meja kantor sehingga membuat meja tersebut bergeser dari posisi semula. Tangan kanan yeoja terbentur cukup keras sehingga tercipta merah keunguan dan terlihat tetesan darah mengalir dari lengannya, ternnyata lengan yeoja itu mengenai sudut dari meja tersebut.

"Aaaggghh appo " yeoja itu menringis kesakitan.

" Kau layak mendapatkannya, bahkan lebih dari itu." Namja itu masih dengan dercihan merendahkan yeoja yang kesakitan.

" Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak berbuat apapun. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Ku mohon percayalah!" Masih mencoba meyakinkan namja di hadapannya. Memberi keyajinan tapi itu sia-sia karena namja tersebut tidak kunjung merubah mimic wajah yang menyeramkan untuk yeoja yang sekarang di bencinya. Sungguhn ini di luar dugaan namja dan yeoja tersebut.

" Kau masih membela diri ? cihhhh mau serendah apa lagi kau buat dirimu haa? " Kini namja itu menghampiri yeoja yang masih terkulai lemas di lantai. Mencoba medudukkannya, menatap yeoja itu dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Aaaggghhhhh… sakit Kyu.. lepas.. lepaskan." Yeoja itu semakin meringis kesakitan yang dia peroleh.

" Ini belum seberapa dari apa yang kau lakukan yeoja murahan." Menggoyang ranmbut yeoja itu sama halnya menggoyangkan kepala yeoja yang meringis menahan sakit yang dirasakan kepalanya.

" Kau telah berselingkuh. Kau telah menyakiti hati dan perasaanku. Kau menggecewakanku. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Kini iblis yang bersarang di dalam diri namja itu keluar menunjukkan sosok yang sebenarnya.

" Kyu jangan seperti ini. Kita bisa menyelesaikannya baik-baik." Yeoja itu masih kokoh untuk melunakkan sisi gelap dari namja yang dikasihinya. Sekarang dia begitu takut. Sangat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan menahan sakit, pering yang teramat sangat. Dia memegang tangan namja yang masih menggenggam rambutnya kuat agar namja itu berhenti menjambak rambutnya.

" Tidak ada baik-baik. Aku telah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau tengah berselingkuh dan kau memintaku untuk menyelesaikannya baik-baik. Dimana urat malumu? Kau tidak merasa bersalah atas semua ini. Tampangmu tampang yang minta di kasihani bukan tanpang menunjukkan penyesalan. Kau begitu memuakkan." Lantang dan kerasnya suara namja itu membuat yeoja merasa lebih ketakutan dari ketakutan yang dirasakannya. Ketika tangan namja itu terangkat mencoba untuk melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar kembali yeoja yang ada di cengkramannya tiba-tiba terhenti.

.

.

" Appa " ucap seorang anak laki-laki mungil yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan menghentikan perbuatan namja yang tengah marah dengan emosi yang meluap-luap ingin tersalurkan.

" Baby " kata namja yang di panggil appa oleh anak laki-laki itu seketika itu juga dia melepaskan cengkramannya dari yeoja yang tegah meringis kesakitan dan ketakutan yang melanda. Di dekatkannya dirinya ke anak laki-laki itu dan menggendongnya.

" Appa.. " Lagi dari anak laki-laki itu

" Ya, ada apa baby? " mengusap kepala anak laki-laki itu yang ternyata anaknya yang paling ia sayangi mencoba memberi kehangatan dan ketenangan untuk anak laki-lakinya.

" Appa susu.. Eomma susu " ternyata anaknya ingin diberikan susu oleh orangtuanya. Cho Kyuhyun nama dari appa anak laki-laki itu adalah seorang ayah dan suami dari yeoja yang tadi di siksanya. Namja ini yang tadi mencoba meluapkan kemarahan terhadap yeoja yang berstatus istrinya akibat perbuatan nista yang dilakukan istrinya yang bernama Lee Sungmin seletah menikah berganti nama menjadi Cho Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kini heran dengan tingkah anaknya yang kini di gendongnya. Tiba-tiba meminta susu sambil memeluk sang ayah yang tengah menggendongnya karena setahunya pagi tadi anaknya ini sudah di beri susu oleh ibunya. Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah drastis dari emosi yang meluap-luap terhadap istrinya kini menberi kesan lembut dan penyayang terhadap anaknya.

" Kau beri anak kita susu. Masalah kita belum selesai," ucap Kyuhyun yang masih dengan menggendong lembut anaknya dan mengecup kepala anak kebanggaannya lalu menurunkan anak itu. Tidak mencoba memberikan anaknya kepada yeoja yang berstatus istrinya namun meletakkan anaknya di bawah agar yeoja tersebut mengambil anaknya. Ternyata dia tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan istrinya itu. dia masih memandang jijik istrinya lalu meninggalkan mereka di ruang kerjanya.

" Eomma." Balita itu yang umurnya masih tiga tahun mendekat dengan ibunya menatap heran dengan keadaan yang di alami ibunya.

" Chagi," ucap Sungmin kepada anaknya. Menghampiri anaknya, menggendong anak tersebut lalu mencoba berdiri. Terasa sakit dan begitu sulit untuk dia berdiri karena kakinya juga mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di tulang keringnya dengan meja kerja suaminya. Setelah berhasil berdiri dia berjalan tertatih menuju dapur.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul ^ ,^)

Ini ff pertamaku dengan account baru dan nama baru.(?)

Baiklah, saya adalah author lama membawa ff ini dengan account baru dan nama baru.

Ada yang bertanya nama author yang lama?

.

.

.

Ok

Semoga kalian suka

Ini masih prolog. Chapter depan akan saya post dengan lebih komplit. Saya tidak akan lama ngepost karena chapter depan bersangkut paut dengan prolog ini. (?)

Yang masih bingung bersabar yahhhh

.

Terimakasih telah membaca ff ini

Minta dukungannya ya dari kalian semua

.

Sampai ketemu chapter depan

REVIEW YAHHH


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Trust Me It Will All be Good

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Drama, romance

**Rating :** T

**Summary** **:** Kau yeoja murahan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur jalanan./Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers. Jadi berbahagialah kita sama-sama dimiliki Tuhan. ok

**Warning** **: **ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

* * *

Happy reading

.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti sang matahari telah tenggelam meneggelamkan sinarnya yang akan diganti dengan rembulan. Ternyata sang marahari telah menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini untuk menerangi kota Seoul dan sang rembulan menggantikan sinar matahari yang tidak kalah indahnya terpancar menemani malam kota Seoul walaupun sinarnya tidak seterang dengan matahari namun rembulan mampu menenangkan jiwa-jiwa yang penat akan keseharian masyarakat yang telah bekerja seharian. Malam ini begitu indah rembulan bercahaya penuh malam ini ditemani bintang-bintang yang tak kalah cermerlang melukiskan langit malam yang tampak sempurnah. Sungguh indah ciptaan Tuhan karya yang sangat luar biasa melampaui pikiran manusia. Seorang yeoja termenung di balkon rumahnya memandang langit malam. Indahnya langit yang menyuguhkan rembulan dan bintang-bintang bersinar sesuai tugasnya tidak mampu membuat yeoja yang memandangnya merasa tenang ataupun damai dihati dan pikirannya namun kenyataan yang dirasanya adalah rasa kekawatiran yang teramat sangat. Yeoja itu menampakkan raut kecemasan akan sesuatu yang dinantikannya. Sesuatu yang baikkah? Atau sebaliknya?.

.

.

**Sungmin pov**

.

Ku sekarang berada di balkon rumah memandang langit malam hari ini. Begitu indah menurutku ku yakin mahluk hidup yang menikmatinya sekarang terselip rasa nyaman dan kehangatan yang di pancarkan bulan dan bintang tetapi tidak denganku ada kecemasan dan kekawatiran yang luar biasa di benakku. Hari ini aku begitu gelisah menantikan seseorang yang ku kasihi pulang. Aku menunggu kedatangannya sekarang. Mendengar detakkan jam yang terus berputar membuatku semakin takut. Takut akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Semoga hari ini tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sejam, dua jam, tiga jam aku menunggu. Tapi orang yang ku nantikan tak kunjung tiba. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Semoga tidak.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam KST. Sekarang aku perpindah posisi di ruang tamu rumahku. Aku masih menunggu dengan raut cemas. Aku tidak lapar, aku juga tidak ngantuk yang ku inginkan sekarang bertemu dengannya. Orang yang teramat sangat ku kasihi yang telah mengisi hari-hariku selama bertahun-tahun, hidup bersama dan telah mempunyai anak hasil dari cinta kasih kami. Ku bersyukur atas apa yang ku peroleh sekarang. Aku selalu memanjatkan syukur setiap aku bangun melihat orang-orang yang ku kasihi berada di sisiku, dan sekarang aku harus memanjatkan doa agar hari ini, nantinya tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kami. Ku dengar suara langkah kaki memasuki rumahku, ahh tidak rumah keluarga kecilku. Aku bertambah cemas, takut dan kini tubuhku bergertar. Tubuhku terasa kakuseketika itu juga. Kakiku tidak dapat ku langkahkan untuk mendekat dengan suara langkah kaki tersebut. Ku tahu itu pasti orang yang telah aku nanti-nantikan sedari tadi dengan cemas dan was-was. 'Aku harus menghadapi ini. Aku harus bisa menghadapi ini semua. Demi keluargaku. Demi keutuhan keluarga kami.' Ku tegarkan hatiku dan ku pastikan ini akan baik-baik saja. Setelah diriku tenang, aku melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahku membukanya untuk suamiku tercinta.

GREK

Telah ku buka pintu itu dan begitu terkejutnya aku melihat suamiku tercinta pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa di bilang baik. Ini buruk. Sangatlah buruk. Dia mabuk dan memeluk seorang yeoja. 'Siapa yeoja itu?' ahhhh itu tidak penting untuk saat ini yang terpenting keadaan suamiku sekarang. Haruskah dia seperti ini? Dengan bermabuk-mabukkan? Kali ini aku tidak bisa mengetahui bagaimana cara pikir suamiku.

Ku hampiri suamiku dan ku bopong dia untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kami. Ku lihat yeoja ini masih saja ikut membopong suamiku.

"Aku saja yang membawa suamiku," ucapku kepada yeoja yang tak ku kenali itu. Dia langsung melepas suamiku dan berhenti diam melihatku terus melangkah membawa masuk suamiku. Ku rebahkan tubuh suamiku ke sofa ruang tami kami. Untuk sementara ku biarkan dia di situ dank u hampiri lagi yeoja itu. Aku penasaran dengan yeoja yang membawa suamiku. Apa hubungan dia dengan suamiku.

"Kau siapa dan apa hubunganmu dengan suamiku?" ucapku bertanya dengan kata penekanan kepadanya.

"Victoria imnida. Bangapseumnida. Saya sekretaris baru tuan Cho," ucapnya lalu menunduk member hormat kepadaku.

"Apa suamiku mabuk bersama mu? " aku masih penasaran dengannya. Jujur aku tidak suka ada yeoja yang berdekatan dengan suamiku apalagi memeluknya. Oh tidak, yeoja ini tidak memeluknya tetapi membopong suamiku tapi tetap saja ada rasa tidak suka di benakku melihat dia memegang erat suamiku.

"Tidak, Tuan Cho mabuk dan pihak bar menghubungi kantor untuk membawanya pulang. Waktu itu saya masih di kantor mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan langsung menuju tempat tuan Cho setelah membayar tagihan saya membawa kesini. Ini tagihannya " yeoja itu memberikan bil minuman itu kepadaku. ku tak tahu maksud yeoja itu. Memberikan bukti atas perkataannya atau mau menagih minuman yang telah di minum suamiku.

"Terima kasih kau telah mengantarkan suamiku ke sini. Besok akan ku bayar tagihan minuman suamiku. Terima kasih atas waktu dan kerelaanmu." Aku coba untuk tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu nyonya Cho. Selamat malam." Setelah mengatakan itu dia berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah kami. Sebelum semakin menjauh aku mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya dan masuk menemui suamiku.

" Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?

"Eenghh!" Suara lenguhan Kyuhyun menandakan dia masih berada dalam kendali minuman memabukkannya. Sebagai istri yang khawatir akan keadaan suami hanya bisa membeli lembut pipi tirus suaminya. Dibawanya suaminya ke dalam kamar mereka lalu merebahkan di ranjang king size mereka. Dengan telaten Sungmin membuka sepatu dan pakaian suaminya dan menggantikannya dengan piyama suaminya. Setelah selesai Sungmin hanya memandang keadaan suaminya tersebut.

" Begitu sakitkah perasaanmu sampai kau mabuk seperti ini? Mianhae.." Lalu pergi meninggalkan suaminya di kamar mereka menuju kamar Minhyun anak laki-laki mereka.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Pagi menjelang mentari dengan gagahnya memancarkan sinar menerangi seluruh penjuru bumi yang bisa di sentuh olehnya, terangnya sinar pancarnya sampai menusuk keretina namja tampan yang lagi tertidur pulas.

"Eenghh!" Eluhnya karena sang mentari menunjukkan ketangguhannya di pagi hari seakan membangunkan namja tampan yang bermalasan di ranjangnya. Mentari bagai berbisik 'bayak hal yang dapat kau laui hari ini'. Sadar akan sinar mentari namja tanpan itu pun bagun dan bergerak meninggalkan kamar.

Seorang yeoja manis sedang berkutat di dapur, memasak untuk orang yang di cintainya. Sedangkan Minhyun anak laki-lakinya duduk di meja makan menandang ibu yang sibuk dengan apa yang di kerjakan. Seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun suami dari Sungmin menghapiri mereka. Tak ada senyuman hangat yang di lontarkannya untuk sang istri ataupun anknya seperti biasanya, yang ada hanyalah tatapan yang menakutkan yang bisa dirasakan oleh sang istri. Istri yang dapat melihat ketidak sukaan sang suami kepadanya hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Pagi Kyunnie." Istrinya mencoba menyapa sang suami tapi tak ada tanggapan dari suaminya. Hanya rasa kecewa dan kepedihan yang di rasakan sang istri di pagi yang begitu indah ini. Sang suami menghampiri sang anak yang duduk manis masih memandang sang eomma yang kembali melanjutkan masaknya.

" Pagi baby " sapa sang appa untuk buah hatinya

" Pagi appa " lalu kembali memerhatikan sang eomma tercinta. Kyuhyun yang merasa dicuekin melihat siapa yang tegah di perhatikan anak kesayangannya ini dan begitu tak sukanya dia melihat ternyata istrinya yang tegah di tatap anaknya. 'cihhh'.

.

.

.

Siang harinya Kyuhyun yang ingin menuntut sang istri membawa paksa istrinya ke ruang pribadinya yaitu ruang kerjanya yang berada di sebelah kamar mereka.

BRUG

Kyuhyun mancampakkan sang istri dan mencampakkannya.

"Kau wanita jalang. Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin itu? kenapa kau berada di kantor namja sialan itu?"

"Aku.. aku diajaknya makan siang dan aku tak menyangka dia melakukan hal itu terhadapku"

"Shit " maki Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau mau di ajaknya makan siang? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kau menjauhinya? Tak menyangka kau bilang? Bilang saja kau suka dengan kegiatan kalian yang biadap itu. "

"Tidak Kyu. Sungguh. Dia minta maaf kepadaku telah mengganggu rumah tangga kita dan sebagai tanda maafnya aku diajaknya makan siang bersama. Aku tidak enak untuk menolak sehingga ku terima ajakkannya itu. Aku tak bermaksud lain. Kau harus percaya dan kejadian itu. Dia yang mendorongku, memelukku dan mencium paksa aku kyu. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini dan kau langsung datang. Tolong mengertilah "

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat sempurna di pipi kiri sang istri. Mata Kyuhyun memerah. Menandakan dia telah dirasuki cemburu, marah, emosi yang tinggi dan iblis mengiuasai dirinya sekarang sehingga sang istri habis di siksa oleh sang suami beruntung ketika sang anak menyelakatkan ibunya dan menghentikan kekerasan yang dilakukan sang suami oleh istrinya. ( baca yang sebelumnya )

.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

.

Dia telah menghianatiku. Teganya kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku kepadamu. Aku tak menyangka melihat istriku bergumul dengan namja lain. Aku melihat langsung apa yang telah mereka lakukan di ruang milik namja brengsek tersebut. Mereka berciuman panas, istriku yang membuka mulutnya untuk dimasuki oleh namja brengsek itu. Hatiku sakit, sangat sakit. Lee Sungmin bertahun-tahun aku mencintaimu, hidup bersama menjalani sebuah rumah tangga yang begitu manis bersama dan kini ku terluka oleh kelakuanmu yang nista itu. Kau anggap aku ini apa?'

Ku teringat kembali keadaan yang membuatklu terbakar cemburu. Kejadian itu benar-benar menguras hati, jiwa dan perasaanku.

**Flashback**

Aku yang masih sibuk di kantor berkutat dengan pekerjaanku yang masih bayak dan menunpuk. Aku dengar ada nada panggil yang menghentikan aktifitasku ternyata aku mendapatkan sms dari nomor yang tidak di kenal

dear : 0xxxxxxxxx

'Istrimu sedang berada di kantor namja yang mencintai istrimu. Ku rasa dia mau menyerahkan dirinya untuk namja itu.'

Ku coba menelepon nomor tersebut tetapi tidak aktif. Aku yang semula berkutat dengan pekerjaanku menjadi memikirkan istriku. 'Apakah itu benar'. Aku tak bisa bekerja seperti ini, dengan sangat penasaran aku datang ke kantor namja brengsek itu untuk memastikan kebenaran yang ada dan apa yang ku lihat di dalam ruangan namja brengsek itu? Ku lihat dia telah bercumbu dengan istriku. Seakan tak tahu dengan kedatangan orang atau tidak peduli mereka masih saja saling memangut bibir. Aku sungguh marah ku lepaskan istriku dari namja itu dan langsung ku pukul wajahnya dengan tinjuku. Satu pukulan telak mengenai pipinya. Ku pukul terus menerus namja brengsek itu sampai aku puas melihat dia terkulai lemas dan ku seret istriku dari kantor namja brengsek itu sampai ke halaman kantor namja itu, dengan sangat emosi dan marah ku tampar pipi istriku hingga dia terjatuh ke lantai dan ku tinggalkan dia begitu saja. Aku tidak ingin lagi kembali kekantor. Ku nayalakan mobilku dan ku cari ketenanganku sendiri untuk melupakan persoalan yang sangat menguras otak dan hatiku. Sampai malam tiba aku terus minum. Ku tumpahkan semua rasa kesal dan sakitku pada minuman itu sampai aku tertidur pulas.

**Flashback and**

.

Sekarang apa yang harus ku perbuat. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Hatiku teramat sakit dengan kenyataan ini. Kenapa ini harus terjadi. Istriku berselingkuh. 'Bagaimana denganku? Apakah kau tidak memikirkan aku?' hatiku masih sakit dengan semua ini. Aku tidak terima atas perlakuannya. Terlebih lagi dia tidak mengakui. Aku sekarang membenci istriku. Teramat sangat membencinya. Apa yang terjadi setelah ini? Aku tidak tahu.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

.

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

.

Sakit semua badanku tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hati yang ku rasakan. Walaupun kini aku penuh akan luka dan lembam tapi ini tak sesakit hatiku. Dia namja yang selalu ku cintai melakukan hal seperti ini terhadapku. Untuk pertaman kalinya dia memukulku. Dia seperti orang yang lagi kesetanan saat memukulku. Andai dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya.

**flashback**

Aku mendapat telepon dari namja yang sudah lama ku kenal. Ku tahu dia punya perasaan terhadapku tapi cintaku terhadap Kyuhyun menepis semua perasaannya. Namja itu bernama Lee Donghae, temanku sewaktu Junior High school sampai sekarang. Dia mengajakku makan siang sebagai tanda maaf karena dia yang tak kunjung berhenti mencintaiku dan Kyuhyun tahu itu sejak lama. Aku tahu Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan memberiku izin untuk menemuinya tapi aku juga tidak tega menolak ajakannya karena dia bersikap baik untuk meminta maaf dariku. Dia selalu menjadi permasalahan hungunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Setiap kali kami bertengkar, pertengkaran kami hanya seputar namja yang mencintaiku ini. Aku yang menyambut niatan baik seorang Lee Donghae menyanggupi permintaannya. Dia memintaku menemuinya ke kantornya karena dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang masih ada. Aku yang telah berada di depan ruangannya mengetuk pintu namja itu seakan ada sautan aku masuk dan menghampirinya. Senyuman manis di berikannya kepadaku dan tidak menggurangi rasa hormat ku balas senyumannya itu. Tapi sungguh tak ku sangka dia menarik tanganku dan memelukku. Mungkin itu adalah pelukan seorang teman. Ku balas pelukannya. Aku mulai merasa ada keganjilan dari pelukan ini, semakin lama semakin erat dan sesak. Aku mencoba untuk melepas pelukannya tapi apa daya kekuatanku tak sebanding dengannya, dia semakin erat memelukku hingga membuatku susah bernafas. Ku pukul dadanya untuk melepas pelukan ini. Ku rasakan pelukannya melonggar dengan cepat dia menciumku. Aku menolak ciumannya itu dengan menggeleng-ngelengkan kepala tapi tak ku sangka dia semakin bernafsu menciumku, mungkin dia berfikir aku membalas ciuman yang di layangkannya, dengan tendangan keras aku menendang kemaluan namja yang tengah asik menciumku, ku dengar erangannya yang cukup keras. Ku rasa dia telah gelap mata di dorongnya aku hingga terjatuh di sofanya dengan segera dia menindihku, membuka kancing bajuku. Aku tak terima ku tepis tangannya yang mencoba membuka kancing ketiga di baju yang ku kenakan tapi yang terjadi dia menamparku menciumku kembali. Aku merasa di lecehkan ku tendang 'itu'nya lagi hingga aku menuju pintu ruangannya dengan cepat. Sebelum aku berhasil meraih kenop pintu dia menarik lenganku mendorong tubuhku ke dinding dan kembali melumat bibirku dengan rontahan yang ku lakukan dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Aku merasa ada tarikan kuat di lenganku dan

BRUG

Kyuhyun datang memukul Donghae sampai namja itu terjatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun terus memukili Donghae sampai dia puas dan menarikku meninggalkan Donghae yang terpuruk lemas sesampainya di halaman kantor kerja Donghae, Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan melepaskanku hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai parkiran, masih dengan sakit yang ku rasakan di tangan dan sakit tercium lantai ku pandang Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkanku.

**Flashback and**

**.**

Ku tidurkan anakku setelah menghabisi susunya, aku mengobati lukaku masih berada di kamar anakku . Dengan rasa yang begitu perih dan sakit ku menangis di sela-sela kegiatanku mengobati diriku sendiri. Ku menangis dalam diam agar anakku tak mendengar tangis yang memilukan dariku.

"Kyu, jangan seperti ini. Ku mohon," rintihku.

.

.

**Sungmin Pov And**

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana di Chap ini?

Semuga tidak mengecewakan.

Disini masih dengan perasaan yang di rasakan oleh masing-masing cast.

Ku harap kaian menyukainya.

Apa chapter ini terlalu singkat? Menurutku tidak.

Saya akan memberikan sedikit gambaran mengenai chapter selanjutnya.

Di chapter depan mengenai tindakan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin. Ini bukan bentuk pemukulan dan kekerasan lainnya tetapi bagaimana tindakan yang harus dihadapin Kyuhyun untuk istrinya.

Apa kalian mau memberi saran?

.

..

.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini.

Panggil saya Feo aja yahhhhh

Salam kenal untuk kalian yang baru mengenal saya

Saya sendiri tak menyangka mendapat respon baik dari kalian.

Tetap stay di fic ini yahhhh

.

.

Bales Review

**skyMonkey 3012** : hi Sena. Senang kenal kamu. Terima kasih udah jadi reviewku yang pertama. Ini udah lanjut. Semoga mengobati rasa kebingungan kamu yah.

**LEETEUKSEMOX** : ini udah lanjut chingu. Gumawo udah penasaran

**Isnaeni love sungmin** & **Evil thieves** : yap udah ne. gumawo udah review chingu ^ ,^)

**WindaaKyuMin** : udah di jawabkan di chapter ini. Kyuhyun kejam banget, lebih kejam dari fic lain (?) benarkah? Aku juga ngerasa keg gtu. Hehehhe. Sesuai dengan alur cerita Kyuppa harus seperti itu.

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : min akan selalu bersabar. Thanks yah

**Kim Soo Hyun** : demi cinta. Hahahaha. Feo sendiri juga ngeri nulisnya

**Nikyunmin** : happy and (?) lum tau juga. Ne udah lanjut.

**Sunghyunnie** : semoga rasa penasarannya terobati. Gumawo udah review

.

.

.

Sebelum nulis ini fic author dengerin lagu padi terbakar cemburu. Bagus banget lagunya dan langsung dapet ide tuk lanjut ini fic. Adakah yang masih menyukai lagu-lagu band yang dulunya berjaya di kancah musik indonesia?

.

.

Saya ingin menyampaikan dirgahayu Indonesia yang ke 67. semoga indonesia lebih baik lagi. amin

.

Ok deh sampai sini dulu cuap-cuapnya.

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan yahhh…..

.

.

Akhir kata

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Trust Me It Will All be Good

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Drama, romance

**Rating :** T

**Summary** **:** Kau yeoja murahan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur jalanan./Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers. Jadi berbahagialah kita sama-sama dimiliki Tuhan. ok

**Warning** **: **ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juli 2004

.

"Hae, aku mau menyatakan pernyataan, oh tidak lebih tepatnya ingin menyatakan perasaan. Maukah kau mendengarku?"

"katakanlah"

"Tapi kau jangan menertawaiku yah?"

"Beritahu saja"

"Aku menyukainya"

"Egghh"

"Aku menyukai namja itu. Dia anak baru di sebelah kelas kita. Kau tahukan Hae? Kau bantu aku yah untuk mendapatkannya! Maukan?

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?

"Eemmmmm… kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku telah terpikat oleh pesonanya. Sekarang kau harus bantu aku Hae yahhh!"

"…"

"Kenapa Hae? Kau tak mau membantuku? Kau kan teman baikku, ayolah"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

**Donghae pov**

Kenapa harus dia? Tak bisakah kau melirikku Minnie. Bagaimana lagi cara untuk mendapatkanmu?. Sesakit inikah rasanya. Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan? Mempertahankan perasaan ini sungguh menyiksa. Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu. Aku yang lebih dulu dekat denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak melihat sikap dan kedekatanku terhadapmu itu lebih dari sekedar teman?

.

.

" Donghae-ah, aku punya kabar bagus. Kemarilah. Duduk disini. " Sungmin menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong tepat di sebelahnya, di bawah pohon rindang di sekolah kami.

" Ada apa?"

"Aku sekarang pacaran dengannya Hae. Dia resmi menjadi namjachinguku. Gumawo Hae-ah, ini berkat kau."

Hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali seperti ditusuk oleh beribu-ribu jarum. Setelah minggu lalu dia menceritakan rasa sukanya terhadap namja itu aku telah yakin bahwa tidak lama lagi dia akan jadian dengan anak baru itu dan sekarang aku menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Lee Sungmin yeoja yang ku cintai sejak Junior High School telah terpikat dengan namja dingin itu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Seharusnya aku merelakannya, Sungmin tampak bahagia sekali saat menceritakan kisah cintanya yang terbalas.

" Donghae, kau tidak apa-apakan? Kenapa melamun? Kau tak senang yah aku jadian?"

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum bahagia"

"Benarkah? Oh Hae, aku menyayangimu." Sungmin memelukku. Begitu terkejutnya aku dengan tindakan yang tiba-tiba darinya, beberapa saat aku terkejut ku balas pelukan yeoja yang teramat ku cintai ini, setidaknya aku masih selalu di dekatnya menjadi sahabatnya walaupun aku ingin lebih dari itu. 'Min, aku belum bisa melepasmu bersamanya. Yang ku inginkan kau yang menjadi yeojachinguku dan istriku kelak. Bisakah itu terjadi? Ku harap bisa. Mungkin kau salah mengartikan maksud perkataanku, memang aku senang melihatmu bahagia, melihat senyummu yang begitu manis dan menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak rela kau bersamanya.'

**Donghae pov end**

.

.

Tanpa di sadari mereka ada seorang namja yang melihat kegiatan sepasang siswa duduk di bawah pohon rindang sedang berpelukan. Yeojachingunya sedang di peluk oleh namja yang di ketahui sebagai teman dekatnya, tapi dia tahu perilaku namja yang disebut sebagai teman dekat yeojanya bukan sekedar perasaan teman dekat yang saling mendukung melainkan perasaan suka sebagai lawan jenis. Terlihat di raut wajah namja yang sedang memandang sepasang siswa memasang muka masam, tidak suka dan emosi yang ntah sejak kapan muncul. Namja itu Cho Kyuhyun yang telah resmi menjadi namjachingu Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah

" Kyu, kau menungguku? Wahhh aku senang sekali."

" Yap, ayo kita pulang!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik Donghae yang berada di sebelah Sungmin. Donghae tahu lirikan itu mempunyai maksud, tapi Sungmin yang di samping Donghae tak mengetahui lirikan tersebut.

"Donghae-ah aku pulang dengan Kyuhyun yah!, kau pulang sendiri tak apa kan?"

"Tak apa, pergilah"

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Pay..pay Hae!"

Namja yang di tinggal hanya bisa melihat kepergian mereka yang semakin lama semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

" Seberapa dekat hubungan kalian min?"

" Donghae? Kami sangat dekat. Wae?"

" Tak apa, hanya ingin tahu saja karena sejak aku masuk sekolah ku lihat kalian selalu bersama, kemanapun kau berada dia selalu ada di dekatmu. "

" Ya, kau memata-mataiku? Aku dan Donghae telah berteman sejak Junior High School sampai sekarang. Aku terkejut saat dia juga bersekolah yang sama denganku padahal kami tidak janjian dan kau tahu apa katanya 'ini takdir' hahahhahaha mungkin memang takdir untuk berteman dengannya."

Kyuhyun berhenti sehingga membuat yeoja di sampingnyapun berhenti. Sungmin bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti, kedua tangannya di pengang oleh Kyuhyun dengan erat sehingga Sungmin melirik namja yang sekarang telah berada di hadapannya.

" Kau tahu Min, sejak aku masuk di sekolah kita, kau telah menjadi pusat perhatianku. Aku selalu mengikutimu dari kau masuk kelas, istirahat, sampai kau memainkan pinsil pinkmu yang menjadi kebangganmu itu. Aku telah jatuh hati denganmu dan untuk itu kau harus selalu menjaga perasaanku terhadapmu yah? Jangan sampai kau melirik namja lain. Kau hanya memandangku seorang. Arrasseo?"

"Ne, arasseo"

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke hadapan Sungmin sampai tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Bibir Kyuhyun telah mendarat sempurna di bibir Sungmin. Kecupan yang sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan, tidak ada nafsu yang ada rasa saling menyayangi.

"Saranghae Min"

" Nado saranghae Kyu"

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

2012

.

Sungmin menghampiri suaminya di depan pintu rumah mempersilahkan suaminya masuk.

" Kau telah pulang Kyu? Aku sudah memasak makanan untukmu dan telah menyiapkan air panas dan pakaian ganti untukmu. Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

"…"

"Kyunnie"

"Aku lelah, jangan ganggu aku." Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci kamar itu tak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk kekamarnya.

"Kyu, kenapa seperti ini."

.

.

.

" Kyu, kemarilah, sarapan telah siap"

"…"

"Kau mau makan kali ini kan Kyu?

"Aku harus pergi, aku tidak lapar"

.

.

.

"Kyu, makanlah dulu sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Kau terlihat semakin kurus."

"Aku tidak lapar." Kyuhyun pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini terhadapku Kyu." Tanpa disadari air mata telah turun membasahi pipi mulus Sungmin.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sungmin masih menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.44 KST tapi tanda-tanda kepulangan suaminya belum juga muncul. Seminggu lebih Sungmin didiamkan oleh Kyuhyun, seminggu lebih juga Kyuhyun mengunci kamarnya, bertanda Sungmin tidak di izinkan memasuki kamar mereka sehingga Sungmin memilih tidur bersama anaknya di kamar anak mereka. Kecewa sudah pasti dirasakan oleh yeoja berkadar aegyo tinggi ini. Sakit yang dirasakan setelah suaminya tidak mempercayai penjelasannya terlebih lagi sekarang suaminya mendiamkannya untuk waktu yang menurutnya teramat lama dan masih berlangsung kedepan mengingat tidak pastinya tindakan yang menguras hati dan perasaannya. Ini sebuah penyiksaan. Mendiamkan ini jauh lebih sakit daripada di pukul seperti yang pertama kalinya Kyuhyun perbuat kepada istrinya. Kesengsaraan yang dirasakan untuk waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Kini Sungmin masih menunggu di ruang tamu yang gelap, tidak berniat menghidupkan lampunya. Yang dilakukannya duduk, diam dan termenung hingga suaminya pulang.

GREK

Pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun telah pulang.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu"

"…"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Aku lelah"

"Aku lebih lelah kau diamkan seperti ini." Sungmin masih duduk di tempatnya. Tidak berniat beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kali ini Sungmin tidak menghampiri Kyuhyun, tidak menyambut kedatangan suaminya seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memandang istrinya, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini Kyu? Apa kau tak lelah?"

"Aku lelah dan tak berniat bicara denganmu"

"Aku juga lelah kau bersikap dingin terhadapku." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menarik lengan suaminya. Air matanya mengalir, matanya sembab. Dengan wajah yang tidak baik-baik saja Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap suaminya. Kini mereka telah berada di depan pintu kamar mereka yang sekarang di klaim menjadi kamar pribadi Kyuhyun dan tak mengizinkan istrinya tidur di kamarnya.

"Lepaskan aku"

"Tidak"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan lengannya dengan kuat sehingga terlepas dari dekapan tangan istrinya lalu masuk kekamarnya dan membantingkan pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

BLAM

"Hiks…hiks… Kyu, kenapa seperti ini?"

Tinggallah Sungmin yang masih di depan pintu kamarnya dulu bersama Kyuhyun, dia menagis, air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kyu, jebal jangan seperti ini!"

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu, sikap dingin Kyuhyun kepada istrinya tak kunjung mereda. Sungmin benar-benar tak tahan akan semua ini. Hari ini akhir pekan, yang artinya Kyuhyun tak ke kantor. Sungmin ingin bicara baik-baik dengan suaminya setelah hari itu Sungmin gagal untuk bicara empat mata dengan suaminya yang telah mendiamkannya selama sebulan. Perlakuan ini sungguh sangat menyiksa untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun telah keluar dari kamarnya. Hal inilah yang ditunggu oleh Sungmin tapi, kali ini penampilan Kyuhyun berbeda. Dia telah rapi mungkin akan segera pergi entah kemana, sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi Sungmin mencegah Kyuhyun dengan menghentikan langkah suaminya. Kini Sungmin tengah menghadang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan cara menampakkan dirinya sambil memandang suaminya.

"Kyu, aku ingin bicara"

"Aku harus pergi"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kyu, ini penting" Sungmin masih menghalangi suaminya yang telah melangkah menjauhinya untuk secepatnya meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Jangan halangi aku"

"Tidak bisa. Ini hari libur. Kau tak serajin itu bekerja bukan? Ayolah Kyu, jangan seperti ini." Sungmin masih berharap akan sikap Kyuhyun untuk berubah.

"Menyingkirlah" Kyuhyun mendorong istrinya kesamping agar dia mendapatkan jalan untuk pergi. Hentakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada istrinya sungguh membuat sang istri terkejut akan tindakan suaminya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin gagal untuk bicara kepada sang suami. Suaminya telah pergi ketempat yang tidak di ketahui sang istri.

.

.

.

.

Derrttt… derrrttt…

**Lee Donghae is calling…**

"Yeoboseyo"

" Min, mianhae"

"Untuk apa? Kau telah merusak rumah tanggaku"

"Min, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Kau telah beribu kali minta maaf Hae, dan kau telah berhasil menghancurkan rumah tanggaku. Kau senang sekarang"

"Tidak Min, bukan seperti itu. Aku.. aku khilaf. Mianhae"

"Terlambat"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk penempatan TBC yang tidak di harapkan.

Untuk chapter kali ini sungguh sangat singkat. Sungguh tak bermaksud untuk membuatnya seperti ini.

Saya sendiri sekarang lagi sakit, tapi memaksakan diri untuk mempublis chapter ini. Sungguh merasa tidak enak kepada readers yang telah menunggu kelanjutan ff ini dan dengan segenap hati, jiwa dan perasaan saya bela-belain meneruskan ff ini dengan keadaan tenaga seadanya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin saya mempublis agak lama karena saya pulkam. Mohon doanya yah semoga dijalan baik-baik saja dan sampai dengan keadaan selamat. Sebagai gantinya mungkin saya akan mempublis ff baru. Di tunggu aja yahh

.

.

Saya sangat senang sekali mendapat banyak review dan cinta dari kalian semua. Terimakasih telah mendukung saya dan memberi banyak bantuan dan masukan yang membangun.

.

Untuk chapter ini saya benar-benar memerhatikan penulisan saya. Jika masih terdapat typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai dan peletakkan tanda yang tidak benar mohon di maklumi yah. Untuk prolog dan chapter 1 saya belum bisa mengedit ulang, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya saya akan memperbaiki cara penulisan saya.

.

Kenapa diriku menggunakan kata 'saya' mungkin saya tidak begitu suka mengatakan diriku dengan kata Feo. 'Miss: Annyeonghaseo readers, feo balik lagi nih.' Begitu, mungkin dikarenakan saya telah terbiasa dengan menggunakan kata formal di kampus, baik itu untuk presentasi ataupun berbicara dengan dosen. Tapi kalian tetap memanggilku dengan nama Feo aja agar lebih akrab. Ok

.

Untuk typo yang sangat banyak di prolog dan chapter 1, saya memang tidak mengedit di doc. Dikarenakan saya membuat ff ini pada tengah malam, dimana semua orang telah terlelap tidur dan diwaktu itulah saya mempunyai banyak ide untuk menulis dan secepat mungkin membuka laptop menulisnya dengan semangat yang penuh sehingga tidak menyadari adanya typo yang bertebaran dan tanda yang tidak beraturan.

.

Chapter kemarin saya hanya membalas review yang punya account saja, maaf untuk yang tidak terbalas karena di account saya tidak muncul review kalian. Mungkin karena account baru, saya juga kurang paham.

.

.

.

Ada yang bertanya tentang account lama saya, namanya Neymin053 dengan ff Accident that ands in love. Apakah kalian mengetahuinya? Ceritanya seputar kehidupan seorang yeoja masih berumur 18 tahun yang telah di tinggalkan kedua orang tuanya lalu mengalami persistiwa yang tidak di duga sehingga merubah sikapnya menjadi dingin. Rate M, disini terdapat lemonnya tapi diriku berusaha menggunakan bahasa yang halus.

Jika kalian berkenan, diriku bersedia mempublis di sini dengan mengupdate 3 chapter sekaligus. Saya ingin sekali melanjutkan fic ini tentunya dengan mengganti judul baru, karena masih 3 chapter yang terpublish saya merasa tidak enak hati bagi yang telah memberi dukungan untuk fic pertamanku.

.

Jika kalian ingin lebih tahu tentangku dan ff yang ku punya silahkan mengunjungi FB dan WP, kalian bisa lihat di bioku.

.

Untuk kali ini saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu repiunya.

Big thanks for:

Prolog :**Sifa, sha, vina8402, ming0101, Woonwook, Ms. KMS, Resiana, Kyumin Sipper, cho hyun hye, lee seun ji, Kyumin forever, lina young dan tampa nama**

Chapter 1 : **1sparkyu, skyMonkey3012, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, harumisujatmiko, Isnaeni love sungmin, Runa Evangel, Chon Miku, Lee Minnie, Chikyumin, Evil Thieves, MinnieGalz, 1cukup, DiKa, Amel, kyurin Minnie, guest, KyuLov, ming0101, Lee Minnie, Shim Yeonhae, hyuknie, sansan, Fariny, 4 you KyuMin, kimShippo.**

Selalu dukung ff ini yahhh

Terimakasih


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : **Trust Me It Will All be Good

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Drama, romance

**Rating :** T

**Summary** **:** Kau yeoja murahan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur jalanan./Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers. Jadi berbahagialah kita sama-sama dimiliki Tuhan. ok

**Warning** **: **ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Hidupku hampa tanpa adanya kepercayaan darinya. Sampai kapan ini berlanjut? Kapan ini akan berakhir? Aku selalu bermohon pada yang Maha Kuasa untuk memberiku kesabaran dan membantuku menelesaikan masalah rumah tanggaku. Ku tahu Tuhan tak akan membiarkanku seperti ini terlalu lama. Semuanya akan indah pada waktunya.

Aku begitu sedih melihat keadaan rumah tanggaku sampai-sampai anakku, ah tidak anak kami tidak lagi mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya. Ini semakin buruk saja.

'Kyu, kau harus percaya dan ku harap aku bisa kuat untuk bertahan. Aku takut nantinya aku akan lelah dengan sikapmu ini dengan keadaan kita seperti sekarang ini.'

Ku pandang wajah aegya kami, dia terlihat begitu polos saat tertidur. Tidurnya yang begitu pulas hingga tak menyadari sentuhanku yang mengelus rambut tipisnya. 'walaupun wajahnya mirip denganku tapi sifatnya mirip seperti appanya. Ku harap anakku kelak menjadi orang yang bijaksana.'

Donghae-ah kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku tidak mengenalmu ketika kau berbuat hal semenjijikan itu terhadapku. Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu, itu bukan kau yang biasa.

.

**Sungmin Pov And**

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

"Min"

"Hyukkie"

"Wae? Ada masalah lagi? Apa kalian masih belum berbaikkan? Apa Kyu masih terus memukulmu? Ini sudah kelewatan min-ah. Kau harus bertindak."

"Tidak lagi Hyukkie tapi sekarang dia mendiamkanku dan ini telah berlangsung satu bulan belakangan ini. Aku begitu sedih akan sikap dia sekarang. Aku begitu tersiksa dengan sikapnya itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kini Sungmin mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada teman yang dia percayai. Setidaknya dengan mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada seseorang akan mengurangi bebannya yang dia hadapi saat ini. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan air matanya, menangis di hadapan sahabatnya sungguh sangat tidak biasa dilakukannya. Menyadari keadaan Sungmin yang lagi menangis Hyukkie memeluk Sungmin, menenangkan temannya yang mempunyai beban berat saat ini. Hyukkie yang bernama asli Lee Hyukjae ini mencoba membagi kehangatan kepada sahabatnya saat ini.

"Tenanglah Minnie, kau harus tenang dan berfikir jernih. Ku tahu itu memang berat dan tak mudah tapi yang bisa kau lakukan hanya bersabar. Kyuhyun memang sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Aku begitu iba atas keadaanmu. Jika kau sudah tak tahan kau bisa mengambil tindakan. Kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini Minnie-ah."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Kyukkie? Aku tidak tahu tindakan apa yang harus ku perbuat untuknya?"

"Kau harus berbicara kepadanya. Tanya mau dibawa kemana keadaan yang seperti ini."

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi dia menolak untuk bicara kepadaku"

"Ini gawat. Dia telah keterlaluan sekali. Min, tetaplah bersabar" Hyukkie tetap memeluk temannya dan menenangkan Sungmin. 'Aku harus bertemu dengan namja bodoh itu. beraninya dia menelantarkan sahabatku seperti ini' batin Hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie membuka paksa pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun setelah berdebat kecil dengan sekretaris baru Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui namanya. Kyuhyun kaget dengan suara keras yang menghantam pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kau lelaki brengsek. Kenapa kau memperlakukan istrimu dengan tidak baik? Kau menelantarkannya setelah kau menyiksanya. Sungguh kau namja yang tak punya hati".

"Apa-apaan kau Hyukkie? Beraninya kau masuk membuat keributan di kantorku. Dan untuk apa kau sibuk mengurusi rumah tanggaku. Itu bukan urusanmu".

"Bukan urusanku? Jika Sungmin tak menceritakan ini kepadaku aku tak akan mau mengurusimu. Dia sahabatku dan dia terluka karenamu. Apa begitu sikap suami terhadap istri?"

"Dia istriku dan dia tanggung jawabku. Kau tak berhak mencampurinya".

"Aku berhak dan aku bisa saja melaporkan tindakanmu ini kepada pihak yang berwajib karena kau telah melakukan tindak KDRT. Kau tahu, kau telah menyiksanya lahir batin".

"Cih, kau jangan sok tahu. Dia yang berselingkuh dengan teman sepermainannya yang dari dulu menyimpan perasaan terhadap istriku. Aku melihat langsung dia bermesraan bersama namja brengsek itu. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku saat mengetahui itu dan melihat langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan kau jangan coba mencampuri urusanku terhadap istriku".

"Kau tidak mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Apa kau pernah bicara baik-baik kepadanya? Bahkan dia yang ingin bicara denganmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi terhadap kalian kau tidak mengindahkannya. Kau hanya menghindarinya kerap kali dia ingin bicara denganmu. Apa seperti itu sikap suami terhadap istri? Kau tak kasihan dengan aegya kalian?"

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan urusanmu. Kau pergilah dari sini jika hanya membahas hal ini. Aku tak ingin membicarakannya denganmu."

"Cih, kau akan menyesal nanti. Jika kau seperti ini terus Sungmin tidak akan tahan dan memilih pergi dari hidupmu dan jika kau telah menyadari semuanya, kau telah terlambat dan penyesalanmu nantinya tidak ada gunanya lagi", ancam Hyukkie lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya pun tidak akan mengembalikan pikirannya terhadap pekerjaan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang karena perkataan Hyukkie barusan.

"Dia mengancamku"

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang dari kantornya setelah seharian penuh berkutat di kantor miliknya. Dia masih saja memikirkan perkataan Hyukkie dan ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan istrinya.

Dia melihat istrinya di dapur sedang memberikan makan anak mereka. Di lihatnya muka anaknya yang belepotan dengan makanan. Anaknya sedang menggelengkan kepala tidak ingin lagi memakan makanan yang diberikan ibunya terhadap anaknya tersebut.

"Chagi ayo dimakan." Sungmin mencoba memasukan sendok yang berisi makanan lagi untuk anak mereka tapi anak itu tetap menggeleng.

"Ayo makan chagi. Aaaaak. Buka mulutnya." Sungmin masih saja mencoba lagi memberikan makan anaknya tapi anak mereka bersih keras menolak makanan itu.

"Huufffft. Baiklah, jika tidak mau makan lagi Minhyun tidak eomma beri susu saat hendak mau tidur nanti." Ancam Sungmin kepada anaknya.

"Eomma susu", kata anaknya

"Makan dulu ne? nanti akan eomma beri susu untuk Minhyun". Lalu Sungmin memberi lagi suapan lagi kepada anaknya, sang anakpun menerima pasrah makanan yang diberi eommanya.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun menyadari dia telah menelantarkan anak mereka. Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak lagi memerhatikan anaknya. Jangankan menyentuh sang anak, menyapa anaknya saja sudah tidak pernah lagi. Tapi untuk saat ini Kyuhyun malas untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan yeoja yang bersama anak mereka. Dia masih belum menerima kenyataan yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Minhyun," ucap Kyuhyun kepada sang anak.

"APPA" teriak anak mereka yang tak menyangka sang appa telah pulang. Sang anak begitu senangnya telah bertemu dengan sang appa, Minhyun merentangkan tangannya agar sang appa menggendongnya.

"Ternyata anak appa begitu merindukan appa yahh?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggendong anak mereka. Sungmin yang masih memegang sendok untuk memberi makan sang anak terhenti dan akhirnya terdiam. Melihat reaksi istrinya, Kyuhyun melirik sang istri tapi tak berapa lama Kyuhyun kembali fokus terhadap anaknya.

"Appa bogoshippoyo". Minhyun memeluk sang appa melepas rindu kepada appanya.

"Nado chagi"

"Minhyun bobo sama appa", kata anaknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya didekapan sang appa.

"Ne, malam ini Minhyun akan tidur dengan appa". Kemudian sang anak mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Minhyun belum bobok?"

"Uuggghhh.. susu appa. Mana susunya?"

"Minhyun mau susu?"

"Ne, Minhyun minum susu.. susuu appa. Susu.. mau susu"

"Baiklah appa buat dulu ne!" Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan anaknya di kamar miliknya, menuju dapur. Sebelum sampai menuju dapur Kyuhyun melewati kamar anaknya. Tanpa niatan yang berarti Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar sang anak dan melihat yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tidur memunggunginya. Kyuhyun yang masih di depan pintu sang anak tak berani masuk menghampiri sang istri. Ketika hendak beranjak dari kamar anaknya untuk kembali menuju dapur Kyuhyun melihat sang istri berbalik. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun melihat sang istri yang tertidur mengeluarkan air mata. Walaupun air mata itu sedikit mengering Kyuhyun tahu sebelum istrinya tertidur, istrinya telah menangis sejadinya, tapi rasa sakit yang begitu besar dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini belum sedikitpun berkurang dengan menghela nafas berat Kyuhyun kembali keniatan awalnya.

"Ini susunya" Kyuhyun memberi susu untuk anaknya yang menunggu dari tadi, dengan antusiasnya Minhyun menggambil susu dari tangan appa dan meminumnya segera.

"Minhyun, apa selama ini eomma tidur di kamar Minhyun?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada anaknya

"Ne.", ucap anaknya cepat sambil menganggukkan kepala sambil memunum susunya secepat mungkin.

"Jadi kenapa Minhyun tidur dengan appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Rindu appa. Minhyun mau sama appa." Kini anaknya ngambek. Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mirip dengan Sungmin istrinya.

"Jangan ngambek seperti itu. Maafkan appa ne? Akhir-akhir ini appa sibuk". Kyuhyun mengusap kepala anaknya dengan kasih sayang penuh. Sang anak menunduk cepat dengan lugunya.

"Sudah habis susunya, ayo kita tidur!" Kyuhyun mengajak anaknya untuk tidur kembali.

"Appa. Eomma bobok sini".

"Eommamu sudah tidur chagi. Ayo kita tidur juga." Kyuhyun menidurkan anaknya dan menyelimuti tubuh sang anak. Kyuhyun tidak lagi menelantarkan sang anak. Cukup satu bulan belakangan ini dia melupakan anaknya karena masalahnya dengan sang istri. Dia ingin menebus segala kesalahannya dengan sang anak dan berniat menghabisi waktu bersama jagoan kecilnya. Walaupun begitu Kyuhyun masih heran dengan keadaan istrinya yang habis menangis itu, namun hatinya masih sakit. Dia telah disakiti begitu dalam.

'Wanita itu layak mendapatkannya' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru membuka pintu kamarnya. Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin menelusuri lorong rumahnya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang hendak mau pergi.

"Kyu, kita harus bicara. Aku tak peduli kau mau mendengarkan atau tidak. Ini serius. Aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan sikapmu ini terhadapku. Aku harus bagaimana lagi untuk kau mempercayaiku?. Aku begitu sakit kau ginikan. Marahlah kepadaku jika kau marah, tapi jangan seperti ini. Berhentilah bersikap dingin dan menganggap aku tak ada." Kini Sungmin tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi ingin keluar. Walaupun air matanya telah keluar Sungmin mencoba tegar. Berharap ini akan berakhir.

"Berhentilah menangis. aku tak akan luluh dengan air matamu. Dan lagi, kenapa kau beritahu keadaan kita dengan Hyukkie sahabatmu itu? kau ingin mendapat pembelaan? Aku jadi berfikir, ada baiknya jika kita pisah," ucap Kyuhyun dan seketika itu juga Sungmin terbelalak. Begitu tak percaya dia akan pendengaran yang dia dengar saat ini. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Kau bercanda Kyu?" Sungmin masih tak mempercayai ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun suaminya.

"Ani, aku tak bercanda. Aku serius. Aku sudah muak denganmu."

"Kyu, hiks…hiks.." Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun suaminya. Dia begitu terkejut, tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Kali ini sakit yang dirasanya bertambah berlipat ganda. Beribu kali lipat sakit ini begitu perkataan itu keluar dari mulut namja yang di cintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

Sungmin Pov

Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin. Ini tak akan berlangsung lama. Kenapa masih sakit? Oh Tuhan tolong jauhkan hal-hal buruk yang ada di pikiranku.

'Kyu, ini tidak benarkan? Ini tidak akan terjadikan? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Bukan ini yang ku inginkan. Pisah? Aku tak ingin ada kata itu. Ku mohon dengan sangat Tuhan bantulah aku!"

"Hiks…hikss ini teramat sangat sakit.. hiks".

Sungmin Pov End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma"

"Eomma". Minhyun memanggil sang eomma yang sedari tadi tidak kelihatan keberadaannya.

"Huuueeeee….. eomma….. hiks…hikss eomma….". Minhyun menangis sejadinya memikirkan sang ibu yang menghilang setelah lelah dalam pencariannya.

GREK

Pintu rumah terbuka menandakan ada orang yang datang. Lama tak menemukan orang di dalam rumah segera berjalan ke arah dapur berharap yang dicari ketemu dan benar saja baru mendekati lorong dapur ia menemukan yang dicari.

"Minhyun sedang apa di sini?" Dengan sigap dia menggendong Minhyun yang masih setia menangis.

"jangan menangis lagi ne? appa ada di sini". Ternyata yang datang adalah Kyuhyun yang telah pulang dari kantornya.

"Eomma…eomma…..hhhhhuuueee eomma"

"Dimana Eomma emm?" Anaknya menggeleng tanda dia tak mengetahui dimana keberadaan sang ibu.

"Hiks..hiksss Eomma"

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, appa ada di sini. Minhyun mau apa?"

"Eomma… hueeeee…huee" Minhyun semakin menangis.

"Baiklah chagi kita akan mencari eomma bersama yahh… jangan menangis lagi". Sambil menenangkan aegyanya Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri sudut rumahnya. Di dapur sudah di pastikan tidak ada Sungmin karena sedari tadi dia bersama anaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sungmin berada di dapur miliknya. Begitu juga di ruang tamu dan kamar anaknya, lalu kemana Sungmin berada sekarang? Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di rumah tanda penjagaan darinya. Kyuhyun mulai frustasi atas pencariannya. Dia mulai marah akan ketidakadaan Sungmin yang sedari tadi di carinya. Muncul pemikiran-pemikiran buruk yang terlintas dalam benaknya sehingga menambah emosi yang ada pada dirinya.

'Sungmin kemana kau? Teganya kau meninggalkan Minhyun demi kesenanganmu.'

Setelah lelah dangan pencarian yang sia-sia Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyudahinya dan meletakkan anaknya ke dalam kamar amknya setelah itu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang telah bekerja seharian di kantor. Tapi begitu di membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar miliknya betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun mengetahui Sungmin yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Sungmin pingsan dan tanpa berfifkir panjang Kyuhyun mengangkat sang istri dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur milik mereka.

"Sungmin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eeenghhhh" Sungmin perlahan membuka mata dan menguceknya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik matanya beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar sampai dia melihat dengan jelas sekarang dia berada di kamar miliknya oh tidak lagi semenjak satu bulan yang lalu tepatnya Kyuhyun tak memberi izin Sungmin untuk menempati kamar yang dulunya milik mereka dan sudah satu bulan lebih Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pisah ranjang walaupun tidak pisah atap.

Setelah 2 jam Sungmin pingsan akhirnya dia sudah sadar. Mata Sungmin menjelajah kamar yang di tempatinya sekarang berharap dia menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Ternyata tidak ada. Hanya dia sendiri yang berada di kamar milik Kyuhyun.

Tidak ingin belama-lama Sungmin berada di kamar milik suaminya, Sungmin segera beranjak untuk meningalkan kamar tersebut. Ketika Sungmin tengah berdiri datanglah Kyuhyun dari luar pintu masuk ke tempat Sungmin berada.

Sungmin takut Kyuhyunnya marah lagi. Takut karena telah ketahuan masuk ke kamarnya, pingsan di kamar miliknya dan berlama-lama berada di dalam kamarnya belum lagi tatapan dingin Kyuhyun terhadapnya membuat ketakutannya bertambah berkali lipat. Sungmin segera mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae,, aku..aku tidak bermaksud masuk ke kamar. Maaf"

"…" Kyuhyun hanya diam

"Aku..aku keluar" Sungmin bergegas pergi dari kamar tersebut dan ketika melewati Kyuhyun Sungmin berlari secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin Pov

.

Kyuhyun begitu menakutkan. Dia bahkan tak berkata sepatah katapun kepadaku. apa benar dia begitu membenciku? Sebegitu bencikah dia terhadapku. Bahkan sampai aku pergi dari hadapannyapun dia tak bergeming.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan'

'Apa dia benar-benar meninggalkanku'

'Jika benar aku harus bagaimana'

Aku tak sanggup lagi berfikir lebih jauh tentang apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya terhadap kehidupanku. Kepalaku semakin pusing. Aku tidak kuat untuk menahan tubuhku. Tiba-tiba

GREP

Ada seseorang yang menolongku. Aku hampir saja terjatuh, sungguh aku begitu bersyukur, tapi siapa yang menolongku?

'Apa mungkin'

"Kyu" Aku begitu terkejut ternyata Kyuhyun yang menolongku yang hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai karena tidak kuat menahan diriku.

Kyuhyun membawaku ke kursi terdekat. Aku tak berani melihat matanya. Sungguh dia membuatku sangat-sangat takut. Aku tak mau dia semakin membenciku sehingga aku memilih diam. Takut salah-salah kata yang membuatnya semakin marah kepadaku.

Beberapa menit lamanya kami hanya diam tak bersuara. Aku benar-benar gelisah karena sejak tadi pandangannya terus melihatku. Atu tak berani memandangnya sehingga aku hanya menunduk.

.

Sungmin Pov End

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

.

Sudah beberapa menit lamanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terdiam tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

" Tidak ada" Sungmin masih saja menunduk masih tak berani memandang Kyuhyun

" Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?"

" Aku,, tadi aku.. aku hanya kelelahan" jawab Sungmin pelan.

" Benarkah?"

" Aku memang kelelahan".

'Sakit. Hatiku terasa sakit. Dia tidak mempercayaiku lagi. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan curiganya bahkan kau merasa ada tatapan jijik. Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku pasrah. Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya aku tak bisa lagi berbuat apapun dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di kehidupanku kedepan'.

Kenyataanya Sungmin memang kelelahan. Terlalu banyak berfikir tentang rumah tangganya sampai dia tidak selera makan dan akhirnya tidak makan sama sekali. Hanya Kyuhyun yang ada dipikirannya hingga dia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Tidak ada", jawab Sungmin. Sungmin sungguh berhati-hati dengan perkataannya kali ini dan Sungmin kembali menunduk diam.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang sedang aku fikirkan? Kyuhyun kembali bertanya setelah Sungmin menjawab seadanya dan kemudian diam.

Sungmin menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala tanda dia tak tahu apa yang Kyuhyun fikirkan saat ini.

"Aku tak yakin dengan rumah tangga ini akan berlanjut. Aku juga tak ingin kita akan seperti ini terus maka lebih baik kita pisah saja. Ini yang terbaik untukku dan untukmu" Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan apa yang akan di tempuhnya kini setelah sekian lama dia berfikir akan kelangsungan rumah tangganya sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar mengahirinya dengan keputusannya yang dianggap oleh Kyuhyun ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.

Sungmin hanya diam. Untuk beberapa waktu lamanya dia hanya diam mematung. Jujur Sungmin juga tak tahu arus bicara apa dan bagaimana. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin saat ini. Tubuhnya yang kenyataannya begitu lelah dan lemas tak bertenaga begitu terkejut dengan semua perkataan namja yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Menangis. Sungmin tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan air matanya. Seakan air matanya telah habis karena setiap malam Sungmin hanya menangis memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan akhirnya ketakutannya yang selama ini di buangnya jauh-jauh menjadi kenyataan. Kyuhyun telah mengatakannya. Kyuhyun memutuskannya dengan caranya sendiri. Sungmin berharap ini hanya mimpi, Sungmin berharap dia salah mendengar tetapi semua yang didengarnya barusan benar-benar terlontar dan terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun sendiri. Sungmin tidak bisa lagi memungkirinya ataupun menolaknya. Dia telah mengatakan pasrah. Pasrah dengan takdir apa yang menantinya.

Di pihak lain Kyuhyun menunggu. Menunggu reaksi Sungmin. Menunggu apa yang akan di katakana yeoja yang saat ini masih menjadi istrinya. Dia meyakinkan hatinya bahwa keputusannya ini tidak salah. Dia tekatkan dalam hati.

Perlahan Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan namja tampan masih sebagai suaminya. Diberanikannya memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat pancaran mata Kyuhyun dan mencari kebenaran dari mata Kyuhyun dan memang Sungmin hanya menemukan keseriusan dari Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Sungmin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar serius. Serius meninggalkannya dan serius menceraikannya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae telah menelantarkan ff ini dan readers.

Feo baru saja selesai PPL. Semalam lebih tepatnya Feo resmi selesai PPL setelah tiga bulan menjalankan PPL yang menurut Feo sanagtlah berat dan penuh tantangan. Jauh dari orang tua, tinggal di kos bersama teman-teman teamwork yang memang letaknya di sebuah desa, mengapdi dengan masyarakat yang ada di sana. Sungguh pengalaman yang sangat luar biasa.

Dan setelah merasa sangat bersalah kepada readers semua akhirnya saya melanjutkan ff ini. Chapter kali ini sangatlah panjang bukan? Jika kalian masih merasa belum panjang dan cerita ini tambah ngawur, Feo sebagai author minta maaf karena belum memberikan yang terbaik.

Doain Feo ya… semoga semester kali ini mendapat nilai yang baik. Amin dan cepat lulus. Amin.

.

.

.

Jika ada yang kesal atau masih kesal sama author silahkan deh di review. Tulis semua keluh-kesah kalian sama author yang tidak berperasaan ini.

.

.

Feo harap kalian sedikit terobati dnegn jalan cerita ff ini.

Selamat menikmati chapter ini.

Dan untuk ff Feo "**For My Brother**" dan "**Crash Love**" belum Feo lanjut. Mungkin minggu depan. Bagi yang penasaran sama dua ff Feo ini bersabar yahhhh.. Feo akan memberi yang terbaik untuk semua ff Feo.

.

.

Cahpter kali ini tidak feo edit. Alasan malas, capek dan ngantuk. Jadi maaf aja terdapat banyak sekali typo yang berserakan di ch ini. Sama dengan perkataan Feo yang sebelumnya, semua ff saya terdapat banyak sekali typo dan begitulah saya sangat susah terhindar dari namanya typo jadi harap maklum aja. Ok

.

.

Sampai disini dulu yahh…. Terimakasih bagi para readers yang begitu setia menantikan fanfic ini dan terimakasih bagi readers yang udah meripiu begitu juga dengan siders yang setia menjadi siders.

Ch kali ini Feo tidak bisa membalas tapi di ch selanjutnya akan Feo rangkap. Ok

Sampai Jumpa


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : **Trust Me It Will All be Good

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Drama, romance

**Rating :** T

**Summary** **:** Kau yeoja murahan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur jalanan./Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers. Jadi berbahagialah kita sama-sama dimiliki Tuhan. ok

**Warning** **: **ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

* * *

Sebelumnya maaf banget atas hiatus yang tidak memberitahukan kepada readers sekalian. Kesibukan saya nyusun proposal mengharuskan lebih fokus untuk mencari data tentang skripsi. Sekarang feo lagi penelitian jadi bisa curi waktu untuk nulis fanfic.

Jika kalian lupa sama ceritanya silakan baca dari awal.

* * *

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama sidang perceraian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Setelah mengucapkan kata pisah seminggu yang lalu Kyuhyun menjalankan niatnya untuk secepatnya menyelesaikan persoalan rumah tangganya. Tak ada lagi niatan untuk berbaikkan. Ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik bagi Kyuhyun dan harus secepatnya terselesaikan. Tepat jam 09.00 KST akan di mulainya persidangan. Semua orang telah hadir memposisikan tempat yang di mana masing-masing orang memposisikan dirinya kecuali Sungmin yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung muncul. Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di posisinya dengan semangat dan antusias menghadiri ruang persidangan yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

Sudah 15 menit Sungmin tak kunjung datang dan hal ini membuat Kyuhyun cemas dan gelisah hingga di akhir penantian dimana hakim akan menunda persidangan ini Sungmin muncul dengan tergesa-gesa, wajah yang pucat dan napas yang tak beraturan menandakan dia seperti habis lari marathon.

"Maaf, saya terlambat", ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk 90 derajat sebagai permintaan maaf dan memberi hormat terhadap semua yang berada di ruangan. Setelah yang ditunggu akhirnya datang tidak ada lagi yang harus di tunda dan dimulailah sidang pertama perceraian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

BRAKK

Pintu rumah terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Si pelaku yang membuka yang terlihat lebih kearah pembantingan pintu utama rumah sangat tidak berkeinginan untuk memperhalus perlakuannya. Kyuhyun si pelaku pembantingan pintu terlihat emosi dan kecewa terhadap hasil dari keputusan siding yang berlangsung 2 jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun masih tidak habis fikir atas keputusan sepihak dari hakim yang bersangkutan karena semua keputusan yang telah diambil di persidangan tersebut memberatkan Kyuhyun dan merasa tidak terima atas hasil yang diperoleh. Lagi asik melamun Kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh kehadiran istrinya.

"Kyu" Sungmin datang dengan kepala menunduk.

"Apa kau senang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kata yang penuh penekanan. Marah lebih tepatnya.

"Tidak Kyu, bukan seperti itu"

"Apanya bukan seperti itu? ini yang kau inginkan bukan? Kau bermaksud untuk menggagalkan perceraikan kita. Bahkan hasil sidang menyatakan kita harus memilih kembali rujuk dengan percobaan selama 1 bulan, Tinggal satu atap dan mencoba memperbaiki. Apa yang harus di perbaiki? Kenapa posisi yang baik ada di pihakmu? Sementara aku diposisi yang dirugikan di sini", ucap Kyuyun mengeluarkan isi pemikirannya yang sedari tadi ada di benaknya. Sungmin yang semula takut akan sikap Kyuhyun yang sejak pulang menahan amarah cukup kecewa dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Apa yang membuatmu rugi?"

"Jelas aku merasa dirugikan. Disini aku yang korban. Jelas-jelas kau yang berselingkuh dan aku menggugat cerai karena telah di selingkuhi, sekarang hasilnya malah seperti ini. Untuk apa membuang-buang waktu jika diantara kita tidak ingin bersama. Apa yang membuat mereka memilih jalan ini? Cih aku kecewa dengan hasilnya".

"Kyu, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Sebegitu besarkah keinginanmu untuk pisah? Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku mohon kepadamu kembalilah Kyu, kita perbaiki semuanya", ucap Sungmin penuh dengan kepedihan atas perkataan Kyuhyun yang semakin menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku yang disakiti di sini min. jangan gunakan air matamu untuk dikasihani. Bukankah hal ini sudah kita bicarakan? Dan kau telah setuju, tapi kenapa kau diam saat ditanya bersedia untuk pisah? Jika kau bilang kau bersedia untuk kita berpisah maka semuanya selesai, tapi sekarang malah jalannya seperti ini. Apa yang harus di tunggu lagi?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Minhyun anak kita? Kau tega membuat dia kehilangan salah satu orangtuanya? Dialah yang menjadi korban keegoisanmu jika pisah". Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan keraguan memohon untuk Kyuhyun merubah kembali keputusannya.

"Kau tak perlu kawatir. Minyhun akan bersamaku dan aku akan mencarikan eomma yang lebih baik untuknya sehingga dia tetap memiliki orangtua yang lengkap dan bahagia".

"Maksudmu Minhyun bersamamu dan aku berpisah dengannya? Mencarikan eomma? Minhyun anakku dan kau tidak berhak memisahkanku dengan darah dagingku. Kau egois". Sungmin sekarang bercucuran air mata. Tak pernah sekalipun dia berfikir untuk pisah dari anaknya. Sudah cukup pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun dengan kasus perceraiannya sekarang dia harus berpisah dengan anak yang dikandung dan diurusnya selama ini.

"Kaulah yang egois min. Sadarlah, sejak kau berselingkuh kau telah melepasku dan Minhyun. Kau memilih namja yang kau katakan sebagai sahabatmu itu. Kau tak lagi berhak atas Minhyun. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Setelah kita bercerai kau bebas bersama selingkuhanmu".

"Tidak Kyu, sudah ku katakan aku tidak berselingkuh. Kau salah paham. Aku mencintaimu dan Minhyun. Tolong mengertilah"

"Semuanya telah selesai dan kau permudahkanlah langkahku karena aku tidak akan mengganggu dan menjadi penghalang hubungan gelap kalian lagi". Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun melangkah masuk rumahnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung di depan pintu rumah mereka.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Setelah kejadian seminggu lalu antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak lagi ada komunikasi. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan seslalu pulang tengah malam sedangkan Sungmin yang hanya sebagai ibu rumah tangga hanya sibuk mengurus Minhyun si buah hati dan rumahnya.

"Eomma", ucap Minhyun memanggil Sungmin dan menghampiri eommanya ke dapur yang lagi sibuk memasak untuk makan siang mereka.

"Ne baby?"

"Es clim, hyunnie mau es clim", pinta Minhyun sambil menarik ujung baju Sungmin,

"Minhyunnie mau ice cream?"

"Em", Minhyun menggangguk dengan cepat dan menunjukkan senyum yang merekah ke eommanya.

"Kalau begitu kita makan di luar aja sambil jalan-jalan ke taman. Baby mau?"

"Ne eomma, hyunnie mau"

"Kajja, kita siap-siap lalu berangkat". Sungmin mengendong anaknya dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

"Minhyunnie makannya pelan-pelan, belepotankan ice creamnya", ucap Sungmin sambil membersihkan babynya yang sangat berantakan

"Eum"

"Baby, lihat-lihat jalan dong, nanti kamu jatuh". Sungmin mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Minhyun karena Minhyun yang sedari tadi berjalan dengan cepat sambil memakan ice cream yang tinggal sedikit di genggaman tangannya.

"Eomma hyunnie mau cepat-cepat ke taman". Sekarang Minhyun berlari melihat taman yang sudah ada di depan matanya.

Melihat anaknya yang antusias Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah anaknya yang semakin lincah.

"Eomma cepat cini". Minhyun memanggil eommanya yang masih jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Ughh, eomma lambat"

"Siapa yang Minhyun bilang lambat?"

"Eh, eomma cudah dicini? Wow.. eomma hyunnie mau main."

"Bermainlah, tapi jangan jauh dari sini ya baby. Eomma menunggumu di bangku taman sana", ucap Sungmin sambil menunjukkan bangku taman yang terdekat.

"Ne eomma". Setelah mengucapkannya Minhyun langsung berlari meuju anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan alat permaianan yang ada di sana.

Sambil memantau anaknya dari tempatnya beristirahat Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya melihat orang-orang yang sedang menikmati sore hari di taman dengan keluarga atau teman-temannya. Ternyata di sore hari banyak anak remaja yang berkunjung di taman ini dengan pasangan mereka. Sungmin tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah anak remaja yang malu-malu bersama kekasihnya, sungmin juga terkejut melihat tingkah anak remaja yang sudah berani berbuat jauh dengan kekasihnya. Sungmin beralih melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman tak jauh dari sepasang remaja tadi yang juga melakukan ciuman tapi sepasang kekasih ini tidaklah anak remaja tetapi sepasang orang dewasa yang telihat lagi memadu kasih dengan berciuman mesra yang semakin lama semakin intens Sungmin yakin mereka melakukan Making out, semakin lama Sungmin memerhatikan sepasang kekasih itu semakin tajam cara pandang Sungmin melihatnya, ada keragu-raguan di hati Sungmin tetapi Sungmin tidak yakin atas dugaannya. Sungmin sudah memalingkan wajahnya dari sepasang kekasih tersebut dan kembali memperhatikan anaknya, namun pikirannya selalu tertuju kearah sepasang kekasih yang dilihatnya tadi.

'Apakah itu, ahhh tidak' batin Sungmin. Namun rasa penasaran yang semain kuat Sungmin ingin sekali memastikan sepasang kekasih yang mungkin dikenalnya sehingga Sungmin kembali mengarah kepada mereka yang masih saja berciuman di taman tersebut seakan tidak ada habis-habisnya. Ketika sepasang kekasih itu merubah posisinya nampaklah pasangan prianya yang berhadapan kearah Sungmin. Sungmin terbelalak melihat satu orang yang merupakan pasangan kekasih tersebut adalah orang yang di kenalnya bukan hanya kenal bahkan sangat dikenalnya yang merupakan suaminya atau dikatakan sebagai calon mantan suami.

Tak dapat menahat sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sungmin berdiri dan langsung menghampiri anaknya.

"Ayo Minhyunnie kita pulang", dengan suara parau sambil menahan tangis di depan anaknya.

"Andwae eomma. Hyunnie macih mau main" tolak Minhyun

"Ini sudah sore baby, nanti kita kemalaman pulangnya. Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mau meningglkan tempat ini.

"Shireo eomma". Karena si kecil Minhyun selalu menolak Sungmin terpaksa menggendong anaknya lalu meninggalkan taman.

.

.

Sepulang dari taman Minhyun memasang muka murung, kesal terhadap eommanya yang memaksanya pulang mau tak mau Minhyun sampai di rumah dengan keadaan tidak menyenangkan. Sedari tadi Sungmin mencoba menyuapi Minhyun makan namun tak ada hasil.

"Mianhae ya baby. Lain kali kita ke taman lagi. Sekarang baby makan ne..". Sungmin membujuk anaknya

"..." tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Minhyun. Tampang kesal yang dia buat susah payah hasilnya akan membuat eommanya tertawa. Sungmin yang melihat anaknya melipatkan tangan, mulut di bungkam dan memajukan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan serta pipinya yang di buatnya sesekali mengembung membuat Sungmin tertawa lepas.

"Eomma", Minhyun menegur Sungmin yang dari tadi tertawa.

"Arra..arra, baby lucu jika merajuk. Maaf ne, bagaimana jika eomma memberikan sebatang permen lolipop sebagai permintaan eomma. Emm? Baby maukan?". Minhyun berfikir atas tawaran eommanya yang sangat mengiurkan.

"Cepuluh pelmen eomma". Minhyun menunjukkan semua jari tangannya, sebenarnya dia ingin juga mengikutsertakan kedua kakinya juga agar lebih banyak tapi dia tahu pasti eommanya menolak. Minhyun membanyangkan betapa banyak nanti permen yang di terimanya dari eommanya juka eommanya memberikan permen yang disukainya.

"Haaa, shireo. Dua permen". Sungmin kaget melihat anaknya yang sekarang sudah mulai cerdas memanfaatkan situasi.

"Lima pelmen". Sekarang Minhyun menunjukkan delapan dan menambahkan satu jari lagi menjadi sembilan jari di hadapan Sungmin.

"Shireo baby, lagian lima itu seperti ini". Sungmin memperbaiki jari yang ditunjukkan anaknya menjadi lima jari.

"Andwae eomma, enam ne". Minhyun menunjukkan tujuh jarinya

"Enam seperti ini baby. Baiklah tiga untuk baby eomma dan tidak ada lagi tawar-menawar arra?". Sungmin memperbaiki jari tangan anaknya lagi. Minhyun yang melihat jari tangannya jadi sedit menjadi diam lalu mengangguk pelan karena eommanya telah memberikan keputusan yang tidak boleh di ganggu gugat lagi.

Sungmin berfikir sebentar lalu berkata kepada anaknya, "Jika Minhyunnie sudah bisa berhitung sampai benar eomma akan memberikan permen yang banyak asal makannya jangan banyak-banyak Minhyun harus menyimpannya dan kita akan memakan permen Minhyun sama-sama ne?"

"Ne eomma, es clim banyak yah?" Minhyun juga menginginkan ice cream. Minhyun membanyangkan jika dia mempunyai permen yang banyak juga dengan ice cream yang berbagai rasa dan dia akan memakannya dengan eommanya, pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Baiklah jagoan eomma"

"yeay". Minhyun bersorak gembira

"Kalau gitu baby makan dulu ne, nanti kalau tidak makan baby akan sakit. Kalau sakit baby nggak bisa makan permen dan ice cream lagi", bujuk Sungmin

"Ne eomma". Akhirnya Minhyun memakan habis makanannya yang disuapkan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin masih saja berfikir tentang Kyuhyun yang tadi di taman dengan seorang yeoja yang Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu yeoja itu siapa, tapi Sungmin tidak ingin anaknya mengetahui ia bersedih. Beruntunglah Sungmin ada Minhyun yang di sampingnya sehingga Sungmin sedikit terhibur oleh tingkah menggemaskan anaknya.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Malam semakin larut namun Kyuhyun tak juga kunjung datang. Ini sudah minggu ke dua Kyuhyun sepertiitu. Pulang ketika penghuni rumah sudah tertidur dan pergi sebelum penghuni rumah bangun. Hal inilah yang sangat di khawatirkan ole Sungmin. Sudah sering kali Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun pulang tapi karena tak kuat menahan kantuk akhirnya Sungmin menyerah. Sesekali Sungmin tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Sungmin tidak lagi memberitahu Eunhyuk sejak pertengkaran mereka yang terakhir sampai adanya kata pisah dari pihak Kyuhyun. Mungkin Sungmin harus lebih bersabar dengan keadaan yang menimpanya.

Mungkin tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk Sungmin agar mempertahankan pernikahannya. Tiga tahun menjalin biduk rumah tangga dan empat tahun pacaran tidak membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya berpisah dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuktikan perkataannya dengan membuat surat cerai. Tidak bisa jalur hukum yang memang tidak berpihak kepadanya, Kyuhyun mengambil jaur lain yang memang di sah kan oleh hukum. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun pulang cepat ke rumah yang selama ini mereka huni dengan sukacita membawa berkas yang ingin di tunjukkannya kepada Sungmin yang masih menjadi istrinya.

"Sudah pulang?", tanya Sungmin dengan nada datar tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ne, aku ingin bicara". Kyuhyun masih berdiri di hadapan Sungmin sementara Sungmin masih duduk di meja malam masih memakan makanannya.

"Kau lihat aku sedang apakan? Jadi bersabarlah", ucap Sungmin dingin.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ingin sekarang"

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak bisa. Minhyun masih disini aku tidak mau anakku mendengarkan perdebatan orangtuanya"

"Eomma", ucap Minhyun yang langsung menghampiri Sungmin

"Sudah selesai baby?", tanya Sungmin

"Eum"

"Baiklah, sekarang baby harus cuci muka, cuci kaki lalu tidur ne". Minhyun menggannguk pelan dan Sungmin lagsung membawa anaknya ke kamar mandi. Selesai membersihkan anaknya Sungmin membuat susu lalu mengantarkan anaknya masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Appa", tegur Minhyun menghampiri sang appa yang masih berada di ruang makan.

"Ne baby, waeyo?". Kyuhyun membawa anaknya di pangkuannya.

"Appa jalang ada di lumah". Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Maafkan appa ne, nanti kalau urusan appa selesai kita akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama"

"janji yah". Minhyun menatap appanya

"Ne appa berjanji". Kyuhyun mengacak rambut appanya.

"Baby, ayo"., ucap Sungmin yang menyudahi perbincangan sang anak dengan appanya. Minhyun langsung turun dari pangkuan appanya menuju sang ibu yang sudah mengarah di kamarnya.

Setelah Sungmin menidurkan Minhyun, kini Sungmin berada di ruang tamu. Kyuhyunpun menghampiri Sungmin duduk berhadapan dan memberikan berkas yang dari tadi di pegangnya. Beberapa detik tak ada yang berbicara. Sungmin hanya menatap map yang di letakkan Kyuhyun di meja.

"Apa itu?", tanya Sungmin

"Bukalah". Awalnya Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun lalu beralih ke map yang tak tahu isinya apa. Cemas sudah menghampiri Sungmin. Perasaan was-was muncul seketika sejak memandang map yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Sungmin mengambil map itu dan membuka isinya.

Bebrapa menit tak ada pembicaraan. Sungmin diam dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah Sungmin membuka map itu yang isinya adalah surat lebih tepatnya surat perceraian yang di urus oleh Kyuhyun seakan menghentikan denyut jantungnya. Sungmin bagaikan patung yang tak bergerak masih memegang surat yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun. 'Inikah akhir", batin Sungmin.

Sepuluh menit dengan kesunyian mengharuskan Kyuhyun bertindak cepat.

"Kau telah membacanya bukan? Tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan. Di surat itu telah menjelaskan semuanya dan ku harap secepatnya tanda tangani surat itu karena aku telah menandatanganinya". Sungmin memandang lagi surat perceraian itu dan benar saja tandatangan Kyuhyun sudah tertera di surat yang di pegang Sungmin.

"...".Tak ada kata yang terucap oleh Sungmin. Seakan Sungmin tiba-tiba bisu. Air matapun tak mampu lagi menetes di saat-saat seperti ini. Air mata Sungmin seakan habis. Dengan tegas di surat itu menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun menggugat cerai Sungmin dengan hak asuh Minhyun berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini". Untuk beberapa menit setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan perkataannya Sungmin mengeluarkan kalimat pertamanya.

"Aku tak ingin lagi berdebat. Kita selesaikan baik-baik", jawab Kyuhyun

"Kau memisahkanku dengan anakku sendiri. Kau egois. KAU TIDAK BERHAK MEMISAHKAN KAMI". Diakhir kalimat sungmin meninggikan intonasi suaranya.

"Aku berhak karena dia anakku. Aku yang akan membesarkan Minhyun karena aku yang mampu membiayai kebutuhannya sampai dia besar". Sungmin terdiam. Untuk saat ini dia merutuki keadaanya, dia menyesal karena selama ini menjadi ibu rumah tangga tapi Kyuhyunlah yang dulunya memaksa Sungmin agar tetap di rumah. Kyuhyun tidak mau Sungminnya bekerja cukup hanya dia. Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin agar tetap di rumah menantikan dan menyambut ke datangannya sepulang dari kantor, menjadi keluarga yang bahagia dengan kedatangan buah hati yang mereka nantikan. Tetapi kebahagiann mereka hanya sampai di tiga tahun usia rumah tangga mereka. Tak ada lagi kebahagiaan. Sekarang apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan. Kenyataan yang nanti dihadapinya dia akan menjadi pengangguran setelah bercerai dengan Kyuhyun dan jika nanti Minhyun bersamanya bagaimana kelangsungan hidup mereka? Dengan apa sungmin membesarkan Minhyun dan membiayai pendidikan dan kebutuhan anaknya?. Saat ini Sungmin membendung tangisannya, tapi Sungmin selalu menahannya agar tidak tumpah. Tubuh Sungmin serasa membeku bagaikan patung Sungmin mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun dan berfikir ketas untuk melangsungan hidupnya ke depan.

"Mungkin kau perlu waktu untuk berfikir, tapi ku harap cepat selesaikan ini". Kyuhyun berdiri lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

.

.

* * *

.

Trimakasih sudah membaca dan terimakasih juga sudah meripiu, chapter berikutnya akan di update lusa. Janji deh...


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : **Trust Me It Will All be Good

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Drama, romance

**Rating :** T

**Summary** **:** Kau yeoja murahan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur jalanan./Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers. Jadi berbahagialah kita sama-sama dimiliki Tuhan. ok

**Warning** **: **Ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

* * *

Sungmin Pov

Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti mungkin ini yang terbaik namun dihati kecilku ini belum bisa melepas keluarganya yang telah di bina bertahun-tahun. Di sinilah kebahagiaanku tapi sekarang disinilah awal pendiritaan dan perpisahan. Ku tatap anakku yang tidur damai di sampingku. Ku elus surai hitamnya dan Minhyun tiba-tiba memelukku erat. Ini sangatlah berat. Tak bisa dibanyangkan meninggalkan anak yang sangat ku sayangi dan pergi dari sisinya dan nantinya aku tak bisa melihat perkembangan putra kecilku ini.

"Apa yang harus eomma lakukan? Eomma sangat menyayangimu. Sejak kau hadir di perut eomma, kau memberi kebahagiaan yang begitu besar bagi kami dan ketika kau lahir mengecap kehidupan kau melengkapi kebahagiaan kami yang semakin bertambah. Sejak kau hadir di bumi ini eomma menjadi wanita sempurna seutuhnya tetapi keadaan kita menjadi seperti ini. Kau yang membuat eomma sampai detik ini bertahan, Cuma kamu yang menjadi tempat penghiburan eomma. Terimakasih baby, kau selalu menjadi penyemangat eomma. Selalulah seperti ini menjadi kekuataan dan motivasi eomma. Selamanya eomma mencintaimu. Jangan pernah meragukan eommamu jikalau kita berpisah tapi kasih sayang eomma buatmu selalu menghampirimu selamanya. Kelak jadilah anak yang baik dan berbakti, doa eomma menyertaimu".

Sungmin pov end

Sungmin akhirnya tak kuasa membendung air matanya, setetes cairan bening keluar membayangkan bagaimana nantinya dia berpisah dan hidup jauh dengan anaknya. Tak dapat di ketahui bagaimana kehidupannya kelak jika semua mimpi buruk yang akan dihadapinya terjadi. Tak sengaja Sungmin memadang surat yang tadi dilayangkan Kyuhyun padanya.

'Tuhan jika perpisahan yang menjadi jalan terbaik beri aku kekuatan untuk melalui hidupku dengan kuasamu dan untuk saat ini beri aku penghiburan dan tenaga baru untukku memperjuangkan keluargaku', ucap Sungmin dalam hati. "Amin"

.

.

Hari ini telah dilalui Sungmin dengan baik, masih dengan mengurus anaknya yang semakin hari semakin lincah dan ingin tahu. Sungmin sedang dan bersyukur karena sampai saat ini dia masih dapat melihat pertumbuhan anaknya yang semakin menggemaskan. Sejak saat itu tak ada komunikasi diantara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, meskipun begitu Kyuhyun tidak lagi pulang sampai larut malam. Setidaknya dia bisa melewati malamnyanya dengan keluarganya tepatnya dengan jagoan kecilnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Ketika jam menunjukkan jam pulang kantor aku langsung melesat ke rumah. Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu aku ingin merasakan saat-saat terakhir bersama keluargaku sekarang walaupun nantinya aku hanya terfokus kepada jagoan kecilku setidaknya Sungmin masih menjadi istriku. Ku tahu tindakanku selama ini kepadanya kasar terkadang aku juga tak menyangka akan berbuat seperti itu memperlakukannya tetapi aku tak kuasa setaip kali melihatnya rasa cembutu dan terhianati selalu menghampiriku. Aku juga terkadang menyesali perbuatanku yang menyakitinya dan yang menjadi korban selalu anakku. Setiap kali kami bertengkar aku selalu pergi dan jarang pulang ke rumah, anakku yang masih dalam pertumbuhan dan memerlukan kasih sayang ekstra orangtuanya harus merasakan ketidaknyamanan perdebatan orangtuanya dan selalu kehilangan sosok appa dalam beberapa waktu. Setidaknya sampai akhirnya kami cerai dengan Sungmin menandatangani surat cerai aku ingin melalukan yang terbaik untuk anakku untuk mendapatkan moment dan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya yang masih utuh.

Ku pandangi tingkah lucu anakku yang begitu menyenangi mobil yang baru ku beli untuknya, senang dan senyum yang mengembang tak luput dari wajahnya. Ekspresi bahagia yang di torehkannya membuatku damai dan hangat seperti keluarga utuh yang bahagia tanpa ada masalah yang menghadang. Sungmin berada di samping anak kami menemani jagoan kecil kami bermain begitu bahagia sesekali tertawa melihat mobilnya melaju dan terjatuh membuat senyum terpancar di bibir Sungmin. Ku sadari Sungmin adalah ibu terbaik untuk anakku, begitu menyayangi dan melindungi dan dulu Sungmin menjadi istri yang terbaik juga untukku. Tapi keadaan sekarang sudah berbeda, tak ada lagi Sungmin yang memenuhi kebutuhanku memang aku yang menyuruhnya tidak mengurusi segala kebutuhanku dirumah bahkan tak mengizinkannya memasuki kamarku yang dulunya menjadi kamar miliknya juga. Jika kami telah berpisah anakkulah yang menjadi korban utama dalam kehancuran rumah tangga ini. Siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Sungmin nanti untuk mengurus anakku? Apakah Minhyun annti dapat menerima orang lain yang mengganti ibunya? 'Maafkan appa baby, appa sungguh bersalah kepadamu', batin Kyuhyun.

Jika nanti kami resmi bercerai kuharap kehidupanku bersama anakku kelak akan lebih baik dan mendapatkan kebagaiaan kembali bersama orang yang akan menjadi eomma baru buat anakku Minhyun. Jujur kalau ditanya apakah aku mencintai Sungmin, aku akan menjawab ya karena masih ada rasa cinta dariku untuknya. Sejujurnya aku tak rela melepasnya, seorang yeoja yang telah kuperistri selama tiga tahun dan berpacaran selama kurang lebih lima tahun tak begitu mudah untuk melupakannya tapi ku tahu ada orang yang selalu mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintainya yang sudah terlalu lama mencintainya sejak mereka kecil. Sahabatnya yang menjadi sainganku sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sekarang atau nanti tak ada bedanya ku tahu dia merebut Sungmin dariku dan akhirnya Sungmin pergi, jadi lebih baik aku melepasnya. Aku tak tahu jalan yang ku tempuh ini baik atau tidak, semoga ini jalan yang terbaik.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

"Kyu, aku telah memutuskan", ucap Sungmin yang berada di dekat pintu kamar Kyuhyun

"Apa", Kyuhyun hendak memasuki kamarnya"Aku tak akan menandatangani surat itu". Seketika Kyuhyun menggeram marah

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin mempertahankan rumah tangga ini"

"tidak ada yang harus di pertahankan, cepat selesaikan dan tak ada lagi masalah"

"Tidak, aku tetap akan mempetahankan rumah tangga kita, aku tak sanggup melepasmu dan anak kita. Aku begitu mencintai kalian, aku mencintai keluargaku"

"Cih, pergilah aku mau masuk", ucap Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dan hendak menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kyu, mari kita memperbaiki semuanya. Ku mohon. Ini semua salah paham". Sungmin mencoba menghalangi pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, sudah ku bilang tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Aku sudah melepasmu. Pergilah sesuka hatimu", ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas tangan Sungmin dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Kyu, sudah kubilang tak seperti pikiranmu. Itu semua tidak benar. Aku tak menyangka peristiwa itu terjadi". Sungmin berusaha memperkuat pengangannya pada pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu Kyuhyun mencoba melepas tangan Sungmin

"Ku bilang tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan. Lepas pintu ini. Aku lelah". Dengan kekuatan seorang laki-laki Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan Sungmin dan menghempaskan sampai Sungmin terjatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya setelah terlepas dari tangan Sungmin.

TOK..TOK..TOK

Sungmin mengetok pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang dibanting sangat keras oleh orang yang menghuninya. Sungmin menangis

"Kyu, hiks.. megertilah. Aku membutuhkanmu begitu juga dengan Minhyun. Tak ada yang berpisah. KYU DENGARKAN AKU. KU MOHON". Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Hiks..hiks.. Kyunie, aku sangat mencintaimu tak akan menghianatimu. Percayalah". Sungmin mengedor-ngedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan posisi Sungmin masih di bawah lantai sama seperti saat Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin agar menjauh dari kamarnya.

TOK..TOK..TOK

"Baiklah Kyu, aku minta maaf,. Jika itu maumu. Mianhae ne? Aku bersalah. Aku mengaku bersalah. Jangan seperti ini. Hiks..hikss.. Kyu". Sungmin masih berusaha mencoba

"Kyuhyun, apa lagi yang harus aku perbuat. Pikirkan Minhyun, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi ini. Pikirkan anak kita, dia membutuhkan kita sebagai orangtuanya"

"Kyu...KYU..KYUUU..KYUHYUN" Sungmin berteriak dan menggedor makin kencang pintu kamar milik Kyuhyun.

"JEBAL KYU". Tak ada jawaban. Sungmin menangis

"Hiks..hiks... kyu". Masih dengan isak tangisnya Sungmin menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya beberapa lama sampai tak terdengar lagi isak tangis Sungmin. Sungmin menyerah. Sejauh ini dia sudah berusaha.

.

Dengan langkah yang tertatih Sungmin memasuki kamar anaknya. Di bukanya Knop pintu kamar lalu meringkuk di kasur milik anaknya yang sekarang menjadi kasur miliknya juga.

"Minhyun baby, maafkan eomma yah, eomma sudah berusaha, eomma sudah mencoba mempertahankan kita tapi sepertinya tak ada hasil apapun. Eomma sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Mungkin inilah jalan untuk kita. Eomma tak bisa lagi menjagamu, eomma tak bisa lagi menemanimu. Maafkan eomma". Sungmin memeluk anaknya erat, seakan tak ingin pisah.

"Baby, jangan pernah membenci eomma. Berjanjilah, kita hanya berjarak tempat tapi hati eomma selalu dekat denganmu. Jangan pernah lupakan eomma. Semoga kita bertemu lagi. Jadilah yang terbaik yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan eomma. Jika suatu saat kita betemu rasakan cinta dan kasih sayang eomma yang selalu ada dihatimu. Hiduplah dengan baik ne?" Sungmin menciumi kening anaknya. Air matanya tumpah.

Malam ini Sungmin berkemas. Tak banyak baju yang ada di kamar anaknya mengingat lemari pakaiannya ada di kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan sisa ketegaran yang dimilikinya Sungmin berusaha untuk menghadapi ini semua. Malam ini Sungmin tidur memeluk Minhyun sangat erat untuk terakhir kalinya. Lelah dirasakannya terutama hatinya yang teramat lelah. Besok pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin harus meninggalkan rumah ini. Meninggalkan anak dan seseorang yang melepaskannya.

.

"Selamat tinggal Minhyun baby, tumbuhlah dengan baik". Sungmin mencium anaknya dengan bertubi-tubi sebisa mungkin disetiap jengkal wajah anaknya dan terakhir di tangan kanan anaknya. "Jangan menangis. Eomma mencintaimu".

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Matahari menampakkan cahyanya. Kyuhyun dengan enggan bangun untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor. Setelah yakin penampilannya sudah tampan dan siap untuk berangkat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya. Pintu Kyuhyun terbuka dan terlihat map coklat di dekat pintu kamarnya. Diambilnya map tersebut lalu dibukanya. Map yang berisikan surat tersebut dengan jelas menampakkan surat cerai yang sudah lengkap dengan tanda tangan kedua belah pihak. Itu artinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah resmi bercerai. Mengetahui hal tersebut Kyuhyun segera berlari ke kamar anaknya. Berbagai macam pemikiran dipikirkan Kyuhyun, tapi begitu kamar Minhyun terbuka terpampanglah tubuh anaknya yang masih tidur dengan nyamannya tak lupa selimut yang tertutupi sampai keleher. Perasaan lega dirasakannya setelah melihat anaknya berada di kamar. Kyuhyun mendatangi anaknya, dielusnya surai hitam anaknya.

"Baby", ucap Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun berada di kamar anaknya, Kyuhyun tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan eommanya Minhyun yaitu mantan istrinya setelah Kyuhyun melihat tanda tangan Sungmin yang tertera di surat tersebut. Dengan perasaan was-was Kyuhyun melihat lemari anaknya yang telah merangkap menjadi lemari Sungmin juga, tak ada lagi pakaian Sungmin.

"Berarti Sungmin telah pergi". Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan ini. Masih semalam mereka bertengkar lagi masalah perceraiannya begitu gigihnya Sungmin mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka dan sekarang Sungmin pergi dengan hanya meninggalkan Map Coklat yang berisikan Surat Perceraian mereka. Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling dilihatnya sebotol susu untuk anaknya lalu disentuhnya botol susu itu.

"Hampir dingin". Berarti Sungmin sudah agak lama meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

"Semuanya selesai?", tanya Kyuhyun yang ntah ditujukan kepada siapa. Tak berapa lama setetes air mata jatuh di pipi pemuda tampan yang sudah memiliki anak ini dengan status baru yang disandangnya kini.

"Tak ada kata perpisahan?"

"Kau meniggalkan kami begitu saja.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aduh sebenarnya saya tak kuat ngetiknya. Tapi di setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya.

Ok. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Saatnya review.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin, saran dan masukan lainnya dipertimbangkan. Terimakasih buat semangat yang kalian berikan. Tak ada curhat saya untuk chap ini walaupun banyak peristiwa yang membuat perjalanan penelitian terhambat *#Tuh curhat tor!# yah sudahlah

maaf telat 1 hari updatenyakarena beberapa hal


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : **Trust Me It Will All be Good

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Drama, romance

**Rating :** T

**Summary** **:** Kau yeoja murahan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur jalanan./Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers. Jadi berbahagialah kita sama-sama dimiliki Tuhan. ok

**Warning** **: **Ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

Pagi hari selalu membuat kepala Kyuhyun pusing. Selalu ada saja kejadian yang membuat dia stress dan emosi. Setiap berangkat ke kantor penampilannya tidak lagi rapi seperti biasa dia berpenampilan. Terkadang rambut yang sudah acak-acakan karena di jambak olehnya sendiri, baju yang sudah keluar begitu juga dengan dasi yang bergeser tidak lagi di tempatnya. Hal ini telah berlangsung 1 minggu tepatnya setelah Sungmin pergi. Setiap pagi Kyuhyun harus mengurus anaknya terlebih dahulu. Memberi sarapan plus minum susu, memandikan Minhyun, dan menenangkan Minhyun menangis karena Minhyun menginginkan eommanya ada bersamanya. Karena sekarang Minhyun hanya dirawat oleh Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun membawa anaknya ke kantor karena Kyuhyun tidak percaya untuk menyerahkan anaknya untuk di asuh oleh pembantunya di rumah. Sekarang ruangan kantor Kyuhyun telah berubah. Ada banyak mainan anak, box bayi yang terkadang Kyuhyun terpeleset karena tak sengaja menginjak mainan anaknya. Malam harinya Kyuhyun juga merasakan yang lebih berat lagi. Minhyun yang tidak mau makan, Minhyun yang ingin di peluk oleh oemmanya saat tidur dan selalu berakhir dengan tangisan yang kencang. Kyuhyun sangat frustasi untuk menjaga dan merawat babynya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana cara Sungmin sebelumnya merawat Minhyun hingga sampai sekarang.

"Sungguh sangat melelahkan", ucap Kyuhyun.

Setelah Sungmin pergi, Minhyun yang sudah bangun menyadari tidak ada eommanya di sampingnya langsung menangis sejadinya dan dimulai saat itu awal dari hidup baru Kyuhyun dimulai.

"Kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa gila" Kyuhyun meluruskan ototnya dan mengelus tengkuknya pertanda lelah setelah menidurkan anaknya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun menuju kamar miliknya dan ingin secepatnya beristirahat.

.

.

"Vic, bisakah kau menjaga Minhyun selama aku rapat?"

"Ne sajangnim" dengan membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Hal ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa terjadi. Ketika Kyuhyun harus rapat, kedatangan tamu dan pergi kontrol lapangan. Victoria selalu menjadi alternatif baru untuk menjaga Minhyun selama Kyuhyun bertugas dan pekerjaan ini menjadi pekerjaan tambahan untuk Victoria. Awalnya Victoria sulit untuk menangani Minhyun karena Minhyun yang tidak terbiasa dengan orang baru tetapi dengan kesabaran yang dimilikinya Victoria sudah dapat menjaga Minhyun. Minhyun sudah dapat menerima Victoria, tidak sepenuhnya menerima karena Minhyun selalu ingin berada di samping eommanya bukan orang lain.

.

Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke ruangannya setelah rapat selesai. Kyuhyun tak ingin berlama-lama meninggalkan anaknya yang sekarang dititipkan kepada sekretarisnya. Ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangannya Kyuhyun melihat Minhyun telah tertidur dipelukan sekretarisnya, Kyuhun tersenyum melihat pemandangan bagus untukknya.

"Vic"

"Sittt, Minhyun sudah tidur", dengan suara yang pelan dan gerakan tubuh memberitahukan Kyuhyun agar tidak terlalu berisik.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah menjaga Minhyun selama saya rapat", ucap Kyuhyun dengan memberi senyuman terbaiknya untuk sekretarisnya.

"Ne sajangnim. Awalnya Minhyun sulit diatur tetapi Minhyun cukup dapat diatasi. Minhyun anak yang penurut jika diberi sesuatu yang disukainya", jelas Victoria

"Sepertinya kamu sudah dapat mengasuh Minhyun dengan baik"

"Ne, dia anak yang manis". Victoria tersenyum. "Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan Cho"

"Ne silahkan"

.

Sejak Victoria pergi Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan Victoria. Bagaimana kebaikan Victoria terhadapnya dan Minhyun. Bagaimana Victoria dapat menjaga dan merawat Minhyun dengan baik dan Minyun yang dapat menerima Victoria. Seperinya Kyuhyun menyukai Victoria. Mungkin Victoria dapat menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Minhyun.

.

.

Kembali ke satu Minggu yang lalu ketika Sungmin pergi meninggalkan rumah yang di dalamnya terdapat anak dan mantan suaminya, sekarang rumah itu bukan lagi tempat tinggal Sungmin. Sungmin telah pergi meninggalkan semua kebahagiannya yang terdapat di rumah mewah yang dulu ditempatinya bersama keluarga kecilnya. Cuma dia satu anggota keluarga yang pergi dari rumah itu meninggalkan kenangan manis dan pahit yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin sendiri.

Sungmin menyeret koper kecilnya. Tidak banyak barang yang berada di dalam kopernya kebanyaan baju rumah yang memang terdapat di lemari Minhyun. Sungmin melangkah ke suatu tempat dimana dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang merupakan sahabatnya sedari kecil.

Ketika Sungmin sampai disana Sungmin melihat sesosok namja yang membelakanginya yang saat ini menggunakan pakaian formal kelihatan sangat mahal dan berkelas dengan punggung tegap. Sepertinya namja tersebut menunggu seseorang kelihatan dengan sikapnya yang memandang lurus kedepan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya dikantung celananya menikmati angin yang meniup wajahnya seketika itu namja tersebut menutup wajahnya menikmati angin yang menerpanya.

"Hae"

Seketika itu juga namja yang sedang menikmati angin tadi membuka kembali matanya ketika ada seorang yang memanggil namanya. Namja tersebut berbalik menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi dan memberkan senyuman manis kepada seseorang tersebut.

"Min", ucap namja yang tadi disapa.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah namja yang bernama Lee Donghae sahabatnya sejak kecil yang sudah diketahui mempunyai perasaan suka atau lebih dari pada itu memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap Sungmin sahabatnya tersebut. Sungmin menghampiri Donghae yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Hi Min, apa kabar?", tanya Donghae kepada sahabat kecilnya

"Seperi yang kau lihat, aku baik", ucap Sungmin. Sungmin memberikan senyuman manisnya untuk Donghae

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu?", tanya Donghae lagi

"Mereka baik", jawab Sungmin sambil memandang kedepan

"Maksudku Kyuhyun. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dia? Walaubagaimanapun akulah penyebab pertengharan kalian. Aku yang merusak rumah tangamu min. Aku minta maaf", ucap Donghae. Sungmin yang mendengar hal ini kembali tersenyum kecut. Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Yang dilakukannya sekarang memandang lurus kedepan menatap rerumputan yang menjadi pemandangan yang lebih menarik daripada memandang Donghae yang menyesali perbuatannya. Sungmin menutup mata mungkin menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya sama seperti Donghae tadi.

"Kenapa kau tak mau aku datang menjumpai Kyuhyun? Aku bisa menjelaskan kejadian itu meminta maaf kepadanya. Semua salahku dan kau menjadi korban atau kelakuanku terhadapmu". Donghae kembali berbicara dan Sungmin hanya diam menanggapi.

"Min". Kini Donghae menarik lengan Sungmin agar Sungmin mau menatapnya dan menanggapi pekataannya. Sungmin mengalihkan padangnya kearah Donghae dan kembali memberikan senyumannya.

"Sudahlah hae, bukankah aku sudah memaafkanmu ketika kau terus menghubungiku dan memberi aku pesan terus-menerus setelah kejadian itu?", ucap Sungmin

"Yah, tetapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Dia pasti membenciku. Aku menyesal min. Aku Sungguh menyesalinya. Bagaimanapun aku tetap harus menjumpai Kyuhyun untuk minta maaf kepadanya min".

"Tak perlu. Kau tidak perlu menjumpai dia. Kau tidak salah sepenuhnya, dia yang tidak mempercayaiku hingga pertengkaran kami terjadi".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian? Kalian tidak bertengkar lagikan?", tanya Donghae lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng "Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar lagi. Kami sudah selesai".

"Begitukah Syukurlah". Donghae bernafas lega. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka. Mereka hanya menikmati tempat yang mereka kunjungi dan duduk di bebatuan besar yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Min". Donghae memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Donghae menatap Sungmin yang menikmati suasana nyaman ditempat mereka yang sedari tadi Sungmin memejamkan mata menghirup aroma segar.

"Ya"

"Aku mencintaimu min". Donghae mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sungmin yang masih menutup mata. Donghae menikmati wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya begitu indah.

"Aku tahu", jawab Sungmin masih dengan menutup matanya

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae menunggu jawaban Sungmin

"Lalu?", ulang Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat Donghae yang menatapnya sedari tadi dengan begitu intens.

"Apa jawabanmu?" jawab Donghae

"Haruskah?", tanya Sungmin

"Tidak, kau tak harus menjawab karena ku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu sejak kau tertarik dengan Kyuhyun. Kau yang selalu menceritakaannya, kau yang tergila-gila olehnya, kau yang bagai mendapatkan lotre ketika mendapatkan cintanya"

Sungmin tersenyum ketika meningat hal itu kenangan yang begitu indah menurutnya, tapi tidak menurut Donghae, Donghae tidak suka dengan senyuman Sungmin yang mengingat masa lalunya.

"Hae". Sungmin memanggil Donghae

"Ya"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?", tanya Sungmin

"Mungkin sama jawabannya ketika kau mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku menyukai sifatmu yang ceria, senyumanmu, sikapmu dan semua dari padamu", jawab Donghae

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal itu terhadapku?"

"Maafkan aku Min, aku yang waktu itu begitu menginginkanmu dan cemburu dengan Kyuhyun yang mendapatkanmu. Aku yang selama ini tak pernah kau pandang sebagai orang yang mencintaimu menjai gelap mata", jawab Donghae. Sungmin melihat tak ada kebohongan dari diri Donghae, penyesalan yang diperlihatkan oleh Donghae membuat Sungmin tersentuh dan akhirnya memberikan pelukan sebagai respon untuk Donghae lebih kuat.

"Aku memaafkanmu Hae", ucap Sungmin dalam pelukan mereka.

"Terimakasih Min". Donghae mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Aku juga minta maaf tak pernah memandangmu sebagai orang yang mencintaiku"

"Tak apa Min". Donghae memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Sungmin.

"Mulai hari ini kita kembali menjadi Sahabat. Dari dulu hingga sekarang kau sahabatku dan akan menjadi sahabatku untuk selamanya", ucap Sungmin

"Ya, kita tetap menjadi sahabat untuk selamanya". Donghae semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari terbaiknya setelah masalah yang diperbuatnya sendiri. Donghae akan membuka lembaran baru dan kembali menata hatinya. Donghae tidak menghapus cintanya untuk Sungmin karena itu perlu proses tapi dia melepas cintanya untuk kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin, setelah masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun hari ini adalah awal hidup barunya dengan menyandang status baru hari baru dan Sungmin telah mengisi hari ini dengan baik bersama sahabatnya sedari kecil. 'Tetaplah menjadi sahabatku hae dan maaf aku tidak membetahu keadaanku sekarang', batin Sungmin.

"Oh ya Min, untuk apa kau membawa koper ini?", tanya Donghae

"Ini?", Sungmin menunjuk kopernya

"Ya, jangan bilang kau mau pergi?", ucap Donghae

"Ya, aku akan pergi Hae", jawab Sungmin

"Kemana? Apakah jauh?, Apakah lama? Apa kyuhyun tahu kau pergi?", Tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Rahasia. Hehehehe. Aku hanya membawa koper kecil, kau kira aku kemana? Aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiran setelah masalahku ini".

"Lalu, Kyuhyun tahu kau pergi Min?". Donghae kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab oleh Sungmin.

"Ne, dia tahu kok". Dengan Senyum getir yang tidak dilihat oleh Donghae

"Begitu, kalau begitu hati-hati dan bersenang-senanglah Min"

"Ne"

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Donghae mengajak Sungmin berjalan-jalan sebelum Sungmin pergi. Malam harinya Donghae mengantarkan Sungmin ke Halte Bus karena Sungmin menolak tawaran Donghae untuk mengantarnya sesuai dengan keinginan Sungmin. Setibanya Bus Sungmin pamit dengan Donghae.

"Sampai Jumpa Min", ucap Donghae melayangkah tangannya

"Selamat Tinggal Hae", ucap Sungmin. Donghae bingung dengan kalimat Sungmin barusan. Tetapi ketika dia ingin menanyakan perkataan Sungmin tadi bus sudah berjalan melaju meninggalkan Donghae yang mematung sendiri di Halte. "Selamat Tinggal?", Ucap Donghae untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dua Bulan Kemudian

.

"Vic, maukah kau menikah denganku?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"A.a..apa?"

"Ne, maukah kau menikah denganku menjadi ibu buat anakku?"

"B..ba..bagaimana bisa?", tanya Victoria. Victoria sangat kaget dengan lamaran Kyuhyun yang menjadi bos ditempatnya bekerja sekarang.

"Victoria, aku mencintaimu. Maaf sebelumnya, seharusnya aku mengatakan perasaanku ke kamu lalu menjalin hubungan dulu setelah itu melamarmu, tetapi aku tak bisa menunggu lama. Aku perlu seseorang untuk menjadi ibu bagi anakku Minhyun. Ku tahu Minhyun suka dan sudah nyaman denganmu dan aku juga mencintaimu maka dari itu aku langsung melamarmu". Perkataan Kyuhyun penuh dengan keyakinan. Dan kini Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cincin yang sudah dibelinya beberapa minggu yang lalu untuk melamar Victoria.

"Will you merry me?", Kyuhyun menyerahkan cincin dari kantung celananya ke Victoria dengan berlutut. Sangat romantis. Orang-orang yang belihatnya terharu dan menantikan adengan berikutnya yang diperankan oleh dua orang yang sekarang menarik perhatian mereka.

Victoria tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan melakukan apa. Karena dia sangat terkejut tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ini diluar dugaannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang direktur perusahaan ternama berlutut dihadapannya lalu melamarnya. Sulit untuk dipercaya.

" ", Victoria tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya

"Jawablah Vic", kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Aku minta maaf". Alis Kyuhyun mengkerut bingung dengan perkataan Victoria.

"Kenapa minta maaf Vic?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku tak bisa"

"Ma..maksudnya?", Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu. Aku tak mencintaimu sajangnim. Aku menghargaimu sebagai atasanku yang memberikan aku pekerjaan. Aku menganggapmu hanya sebagai seorang atasan begitu juga dengan Minhyun sebagai anakmu dan karena aku menyukai anak-anak. Terimakasih karena kau mencintaiku tetapi aku juga mencintai orang lain".

"Jadi" Kyuhyun tertegun. Lamarannya ditolak oleh sekretarisnya sendiri. Selama ini Kyuhyun beranggapan mereka sudah cukup dekat dan Victoria sudah sangat paham posisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Sering bersama tidak berarti apa-apa dimata Victoria karena Victoria selama ini hanya menghargai Kyuhyun sebagai atasan dan sangat tidak sopan menolak ajakan sang atasan ketika diajak keluar hanya sekedar makan bersama, menghabiskan waktu luang dan mengurus Minhyun selama sang atasan sibuk.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Menurutku ini terlalu aneh bahkan aku tahu sajangnim telah cerai dengan istri anda satu bulan yang lalu. Terimakasih atas kebaikan dan ajakanmu selama ini sajangnim, maafkan aku. Aku sekarang telah memiliki tunangan". Kyuhyun membeku. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bersikap bagaimana. Semua ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Victoria telah bertunangan dan kedekatan mereka tidak berarti apa-apa. Selama ini Kyuhyun salah mengartikan kedekatan mereka.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf sajangnim". Victoria menunduk dengan segala hormat sebagai permintaan maaf terdalam. Kyuhyun berdiri dan tersenyum datar.

"Baiklah. Tak apa" Kyuhyun duduk lagi dibangkunya. Kembali diam. Mereka sekarang berada direstauran terkenal dan elite. Setelah mempertimbangkan hubungannya dengan Victoria Kyuhyun sudah menyusun rencana untuk melamar sang sekretaris cantiknya. Mulai dengan membeli cincin, memilih tempat dan memboking tempat tersebut. Untunglah restaurant itu tidak terlalu ramai karena memang tempatnya yang mahal dan elite saat itu telah selesai waktunya jam istirahat makan siang jadi tidak terlalu ramai orang mendatangi restaurant tersebut karena memang biasanya restaurant penuh pada saat malam hari, malam minggu dan hari libur.

"Aku tahu, aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Ku harap sajangnim mau mengerti", ucap Victoria sopan.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa kau mau ku cium ditaman waktu itu? Ku kira kau juga menyukaiku", tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku terbawa suasana dan saat itu aku lagi bertengkar dengan kekasihku. Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku".

"Ya sudah. Lupakan. Aku juga bersalah disini". Selanjutnya Kyuhyun diam dan Victoria pun ikut terdiam. Selesai makan mereka kembali ke kantor dengan suasana hati yang hancur bagi Kyuhyun dan cangung buat Victoria.

.

.

.

.

Kepalaku sudah mumet, sudah stress dan hampir gila jika mengingat penelitianku. Sedih selalu menghampiriku. Mengingat teman-temanku sudah sidang dan aku hanya mencari kurikulum yang tak kunjung dapat. Setiap malam dan bangun tidur selalu kepikiran dengan skripsi. Tak banayak yang ku perbuat. Bawaannya selalu aja mau nangis dan tak jarang meneteskan air mata jika melihat perjuanganku yang tak kunjung ada hasilnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, menyelesaikan bab 4 dan 5 skripsi ini, sidang, wisuda, selesai.

Readers sekalian. Mohon doanya yah... Saya lagi kesusahan dalam mendapatkan data. Tak tahu lagi mesti ngapain dan mencari kemana lagi itu data. Diriku lagi frustasi. Dari pada tak ada kerjaan saya lanjutkan aja fic ini.

Maafkan saja juga terlalu lama update. Saya kemarin sibuk untuk cari data. Mohon pengertiannya. Pelajaran juga untuk kalian yang akan nyusun skripsi.

Mungkin Chap selanjutnya akan cepat di publis karena saya tidak ada kerjaan. Dari pada stress mikirin skripsiku mending mengalihkan pikiran.

Baiklah, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK untuk kalian yang review dan membaca. Bagi yang jadi readers baru selamat datang.


End file.
